Levi x Reader Mini Fics
by BlackAngel1454
Summary: Mini fics dedicado a todas las fans de Levi! Solo chicas, solo fangirls de Levi! ESTADO: Abierto para peticiones Rated: M, por el vocabulario ya que sin eso no sería para nada Levi y por las escenas perturbadoras que podria contener
1. Explicación y Reglas

Hola! Que tal todos? Vengo a información sobre un proyecto que se me ocurrió. Últimamente me ha estado gustando este hermoso anime de Ataque a los titanes y como ultimamente he estado leyendo multiples X READER acerca de los peronajes de este anime, sobre todo de Levi x Reader, se me ocurrió empezar pequeñas series de X READER.

¿Porque?

Porqué se que muchas de ustedes les encanta esta clase de cosas y por mi parte es para practicar para una serie que estoy planeando hacer.

Por esta vez, voy hacer algo que quizás nadie mas lo haga... voy a aceptar empezar PETICIONES. Si lo oyeron bien, peticiones. De cualquier cosa, idea que se les ocurra. Pero con ciertas reglas.

1) Tienes que tener cuenta para mandarme las peticiones, si me escribes sin cuenta, la petición sera ignorada.

2) En la descripción de la historia, dira una parte que dice ESTADO, cuando diga ABIERTO PARA PETICIONES, ahí podras mandarme tu petición, cuando diga CERRADO PARA PETICIONES será por el motivo de que tengo demasiadas peticiones o porque estoy demasiado ocupada para escribir.

3) El reader o lectora siempre será MUJER.

4)El tema es libre. Neko, Yandere, Cheater, lo que sea es bienvenido.

5) Es un fic de Levi x Reader, Levi sera tu novio, los otros personajes si aparecerán en los fics.

6) Cero LEMONS! No estoy lista para escribir estas cosas aún, los lemons los aceptaré en el futuro, ya les avisare.

7) Les hare saber cuando el fic es una petición o cosa mía jejejejeje

En fin esas serían las reglas, por ahora. Las iré actualizando según como sean las peticiones.

Disfrutenlo!


	2. Verdad o Reto - El Corbatin

**hola, aca de nuevo!**

**esto es algo que se me ocurrió despues de a ver subido las reglas y de explicar lo que voy hacer**

**jejeje espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

"Bien que este juego sea lo más justo posible".

(Nombre) se encontraba en el comedor con sus amigos, Armin, Eren, Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa y Jean. Eran las 8:30 pm, todos habian quedado verse en el comedor después de cenar para tener un culpable juego de "Verdad o Reto", el hermoso juego donde se rompen varias amistades. Ya había pasado varios meses desde la última vez que lo jugaron, fue antes de graduarse, como las expediciones les quitaba los ánimos y las limpiezas inspeccionadas por aquel Capitan maníatidtico de la limpieza les dejaba totalmente exhausos, a Reiner y Jean se les ocurrió reunirse en cierta noche que todos esten libres, si hoy todos tenían la noche libre, era una oportunidad perfecta.

"Bien, empecemos. Eren tu turno" dijo Christa.

"Okay, Armin, ¿verdad o reto?", dijo Eren viendo de manera divertida a su mejor amigo.

"E-eh... Verdad" dijo Armin muy nervioso.

"¿Fuiste tu quién lleno el cuarto de Christa con flores?"

El pobre Armin no sabía si responder por la pura vergüenza que sentía en este momento, todos le quedaban viendo con una mirada divertida, mientras esperaban por su respuesta. Dejando su cobardía a un lado, levanto su mirada hacia Christa con el rostro levemente rojo y respondio:

"Si fui yo" dijo Armin tapándose luego con sus manos su rostro, al momento que todos empezaron a mirar de manera divertida y coqueta a Christa quien parecía tener la cara más roja que él.

"Muchas gracias Armin, fue algo muy lindo de tu parte" dijo Christa sonriendole gentilmente con las mejillas rosadas.

"Aww que lindos, ojalá el Capitan Levi le hiciera lo mismo a (Apodo)" dijo Sasha moviendo las cejas.

"¡Callate Sasha!" Dijiste un poco sonrojada. "Armin te toca".

"Connie, ¿verdad o reto?".

"Reto".

"Te reto a que juegues el pocky con Annie".

Connie se quedo congelado cuándo Armin menciono a Annie, la chica que siempre le patea el trasero a la hora de entrenar. Connie se levanto del comedor y fue a buscar una caja de pockys. Regresó después con un pocky en la boca, se dirigio con nervios hacia Annie, quién solo torció los ojos. Connie acerco su rostro frente a la rubia de mirada aburrida y esta le respondió mordiendo rápidamente el pocky y lo siguio mordiendo sin dar oportunidad de que Connie lo mordiera, a los poco milimetros que quedaba, Annie le dio un beso a Connie entregandole el último pedazo del pocky. Connie se apartó de Annie con la cara roja y las cejas bien alzadas.

"Annie, se supone que Connie tenía que darte a ti el beso" le dijo Bertholdt.

"Se iba a tardar más de la cuenta, por eso lo hice" dijo Annie de manera seria.

"Mmm, continuemoseljuegos" dijo el queriendo cambiar el tema. Reiner, ¿Verdad o reto?".

"Reto".

"Te reto a que corras por todo el cuartel mientras cantas "Pony Salvaje".

Reiner solo le quedo observandole de manera asesina, se levanto de su puesto y salío del comerdo. A los pocos ratos empezó a cantar:

"¡PONY SALVAJE! ¡AAAAAHH! ¡CON MI CUERPO DE PONY! ¡AAAAAHH! ¡HAY VIDA EN TU VIDA"!.

Como Reiner cantaba fatal, todos menos Mikasa y Annie se hecharon a reir, más aun cuándo recibió los gritos de varios soldados para que cerrara la boca. A los pocos momentos regresó con una mirada asesina dedica a Connie.

"Ya me las pagarás Springer" dijo Reiner bastante malhumorado. "(Nombre), ¿Verdad o reto?".

"Reto" dijiste un poco insegura por la marida de mala muerte Reiner.

"Te reto a que... cojas a que te robes el corbatin del Capitan Levi" Dijo Reiner mientras una sonrisa de maldad se formaba en tu rostro.

Con eso todos se le quedaron mirando a Reiner con el puro shock invadido en sus ojos.

"¡PERDISTE LA CABEZA BRAUN!" Grito furioso Eren.

"¡SI REINER, EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO! ¡EL CAPITAN ME VA A MATAR!" Gritaste con el rostro rojo de ira. Lo que sucedió es que Reiner siempre era el causante de que tu recibas variod catigos por parte del Capitan Levi. Habia ocaciones que por culpa de Braun, te mandaban a limpiar toda la base, en las cuáles a veces Levi te quitaba la cena, otras veces estabas condenada a limpiar su oficina con él obserbandote o te obligaba hacer sus papeles.

"Calmate (Apodo), además podrás tener algo de él contigo" dijo Reiner sonriendote. Si, Reiner y los demás sabían que tu estabas enamorada del Capitan la primera vez que lo viste. ¿Cómo se enteraron? Sasha una vez encontró tu diario que estaba escondido en tu armario y leyó todas las fantasías que tenías con el Capitan, Desde entonces Sasha les contó a todod de tu crush con el Capitan y desde entonces te andan Reiner te anda jodiendo siempre con eso.

"Esta bien" dijiste tu, poniendote de pie y tratando de traquilisarse mientras dabas un suspiró. "Deseenme suerte, voy a enfrentar a algo que es mil veces más aterrador que un titan, porfavor si no regresó con vida decapiten a Reiner en mi funeral" Dijiste mientras salías de comedor.

Estabas caminando por los corredores, bastante insegura de que si Levi tu fuera a pillar o no, por lo menos agradecerias que cierto Capitan no se encontrara en su habitación. A los pocos segundos ya estabas parada frenta a la puerta de Levi, cuidadosamente giraste la manija de la puerta y la abriste suavemente. Para tu suerte, Levi no estaba en su habitación, posiblemente estaria ahorita en la oficina del Comandante. Hechaste un vistazo a su habitación y te quedaste sorprendida de lo limpio que estaba, cada objeto y mueble tenían un brillo que decia que todo era nuevo, el ambiente tenía un agradable olor a vainilla. Entraste la habitación y notaste que en una mesita junto a su cama, se encontraba el amado corbatin del Capitan. Lo agarraste y dejaste su habitacion cerrando la puerta. No había absolutamente nadie, por lo cuál fuiste tranquila a tu habitación topandote con Reiner en el camino.

"¿Robaste su corbatin?" pregunto viendote divertidamente.

Le mostraste el cobartin, lo cuál causó que sonriera satisfecho. Luego, sin decir nada, entraste a tu habitación, y te preparaste para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente...

Te encontrabas en el comedor, comiendo tu desayuno. Tus amigos estaban alegrados de que el Capitán no te pillo tratando de robar su corbatin, pero al mismo tiempo todos estaban asustados, ya que no se presentó a desayunar. Por otra parte, Reiner no dejaba de decir qué deberias usar el corbatin, que deberias de dormir con el, eso era un premio y debías disfrutarlo.

"Reiner, ya deja a (Apodo) tranquila" dijo Bertholdt.

"Si, se llegan a enterar (Nombre), estará metida en serios lios" dijo Armin preocupado.

"Chicos, creeo que ya esta en lios" dijo Christa asustada.

"¿Porqué lo dices?".

"Pues... el Capitan y sus malas vibras ya vienen para acá" dijo la rubia observando la puerta.

Todos regresar a ver, solo vieron al Capitan que tenía un aura oscura alrededor de él. Su mirada asesina y fría estaba dirigida a quella mesa.

"¡Soldado (Apellido)!" Llamó tu superior mirandote con enojo.

Tu ya sabías perfectamente que hacer en estas ocaciones. Te levantaste rápidamente de tu lugar y saliste corriendo del comedor.

"¡VUELVE AQUI MOCOSA DE MIERDA!" escuchaste al Capitan gritar.

Pero no, seguiste corriendo, ahora tu vida humana dependia de eso. Luego escuhcaste unos pasos que sonaban cada vez cerca tuyo, volteaste a ver y solo viste que tu superior estaba a pocos pasos de agarrarte. Te entró más el panico y traste de correr lo más rápido que tus piernas te permitieron. Para tu mala suerte, entraste a un corredor sin salida, te detubiste y solo viste que tu superior se acercaba a ti con una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro. ¿Ahora que harás? ¡Pienso tonta, piensa! A tu derecha había una ventana, la abriste y saltaste fuera del castillo. Levi se asomó por la ventana y noto que tenias una mirada de victoria.

-Tch, ya verás mocosa- pensó Levi, retirandose.

Listo, te lograste safar de éste lío, pero sabias que tu superior no iba a dejar ahí su casería. Te dirigiste corriendo a los establos y te quedaste escondida dónde estaba guardado tu caballo. No te atrevias salir de ahí, ya que posiblemente el Capitan estaría cerca. Suspiraste y del bolsillo derecho de tu chaqueta, sacaste el impecable corbatin. Lo quedaste viendo por un segundo y solo lo acercaste a tu nariz para olerlo, olia a él. Ese olor te volvía loca, siempre te quedabas como boba cuando tu superior pasaba al frente tuyo, haciendo que ese irresistible aroma pasé por tu nariz. Solo sonreías feliz, el estar o tener algo cerca de Levi junto a ti te traia paz y tranquilidad, solo pensabas en verdad quedarte con el corbatin de tu amado.

De repente, escuchaste que la puerta del establo se abrió de un puertazo. Te quedaste tiesa. ¡Bendito muro de Maria, esta aquí! Te arrimaste a la pared, abrazando tus piernas y bajando tu cabeza con la idea de qué él no notará tu presencia. Escuchaste los pasos cerca tuyo, traste de aguantar la respiracion lo más que podías. Luego los pasos dejaron de sonar, levantaste la cabeza y no había nadie.

-Uff, me perdió- pesanste aliviada, saliste de tu escondiste y te dirigiste a la puerta, pero sentirte que algo de agarró de los hombros y te tiró contra la pared. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te diste cuenta que tu superior te tenía agarrada de tus muñecas con tanta fuerza sin tener la oportunidad de escapar.

"(Apellido), ¿dónde está?" Te pregunto tu superior sin dejar de verte con esa mirada tan fria y tan asesina.

"¿D-dónde está que.. Heichou?" Preguntaste tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

"Mírame cuándo le estoy hablando soldado" dijo Levi soltando una mano para poder agarrarte tu mentón y forzarte a verlo a los ojos. "No te hagas la tonta mocosa, tu sabés bien de lo que estoy hablando y si no quieres ser severamente castigada, entregalo".

Tímidamente, metiste la mano libre que tenías en tu bolsillo derecho de tu chaqueta para sacar el suave corbatin de tu superior. Él solo te sonrió y te ordenó con la mirada que se lo colocaras. Así lo hiciste. Una vez terminado trataste de hacer tu camino hacia la puerta, pero tu Capitán volvio a llevarte contra la pared.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para irte soldado (Apellido)?".

"Heichou, porfavor dejeme ir".

Pero lo qué hizo a continuación te sorprendió más. Levi acerco sus labios contra los tuyos dandote un besó bastante rudo, metio su lengua en tu caverna tratando de dominar la tuya. A los pocos segundos se separó, un hilo de saliva era lo unico que led mantenía juntos.

"(Nombre), la próxima vez que quieras mi corbatin, avisames mocosa estupida" te susurró el pelinegro de el oido.

"Si, Capitan".

* * * * BONUS * * * *

Días más tarde...

"Así que, ¿ahora el Capitán enano te deja utilizar su corbatin cuantas veces quieras?" te sonrió divertido Renier solo viendo que llevabas puesta aquella prenda blanca alrededor de tu cuello, con el secreto de que en realidad estabas cubriendo siertas marcas que sierto Capitan te habia dejado noches atrás.

* * *

**esto es todo por hoy!**

**más o menos algo así quedaria los mini fics, como ahorita estoy con tiempo, sientete libre de dejarme una peticion de cualquier tema q se te apetesca, siempre y cuando respetes las reglas.**

**bye bye!**


	3. Me amarás te guste o no (Yandere Levi)

**Hola aquí yo con otro mini Levi x Reader! Ahora con mi primer Yandere! Para los que no saben que es, Yandere es alguien que esta obsecionadamente enamorado/a pero es violento.**

**tengan piedad! Nunca había escrito uno Yandere en mi vida!**

**Petición de Koisshi Saotome Ackerman esperó que te guste.**

* * *

(Nombre) (Apellido) es una de los soldados más ágiles que tenían los Survey Corps. Se había graduado con segundo rango en el exámen escrito, pero con el primero en examen de habilidades. El Comandante del Military Police le había rogado que se les una, pero rechazaste su oferta. Sabías que los soldados de la Military Police eran de los rangos más altos, pero eran unos vagos que lo unico que hacen es servir a la familia real y no a la gente que en verdad necesitaba ayuda.

En los Survey Corps, eres uno de los soldados más reconocidos y respetados. Tu siempre estabas ahí para ayudar en tus amigos en todas las situaciones que se presentaban, siempre ponías en prioridad la vida de tus camaradas antes que la tuya. Eras una de las chicas más hermosas que habían, todos ya te habían confesado tu amor por ti, pero los rechazaste. Estabas aquí para liberar a la humanidad, eras un soldado responsable, estabas aquí para servir, no para enamorarte.

Pero había uno de ellos que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, ese era tu superior, el Capitan Levi. Desde que te uniste, lo habías sorprendido con tus habilidades del equipo tridimensional, a él le encataba como siempre mostrabas una actitud positiva cuándo realizabas tu trabajo. se había enamorado de ti, y haría cualquier cosa por hacerte solo de él.

Un día, estabas en el campo de entrenamiento dando la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas. Cómo habías sido siempre fiel a tu trabajo durante los últimos 3 años de servicio, te habían asignado para entrenar a los nuevos soldados. Estabas parada y con la mirada fija a todos, mientras dabas unas pequeñas palabras de bienvenida.

"Soy la soldado (Nombre) (Apellido), yo estaré acardo de su entrenamiento de hoy", dijiste mientras mirabas como todos te respondian con el saludo militar.

Mirabas como todos se habían puesto en posición de pelea y empezaron de i9nmediato con el entrenamiento. A los que no eran tan buenos les ayudaba, entre ellos un chico rubio y ojos azules , siendo bruscamente arrojado al suelo.

"Oye tu, soldado, ¿cómo te llamas?" le preguntaste.

"Armin Arlert señora" respondió el ojiazul con el saludo.

"No es necesaria la formalidad, solo soy un soldado" le sonreíste, causando que Eren se sonrojara. "Llámame (Nombre), por lo qué veo tienes dificultades".

"La f-fuer-za nunca ha sido mi suerte" Dijo tímidamente el rubio.

"Pero eres más listo que ese idiota" le respondiste. "Te daré un consejo, nunca empieces atacando, analiza sus movimientos primero para así darle".

"¿Funcionara?" Murmuró Armin.

"Claro que sí, esa estrategia siempre la utilicé los primeros días de entrenamiento" dijiste para que el rubio cobrara valor.

Armin asintió con la cabeza, pero mostraba inseguridad en su rostro. Volviéndose a poner en posición se le quedó viendo a su compañero quién le sonreía victorioso, notó como ese quería volverle a tirarle al suelo con una patada. Entonces, Armin tuvo una idea de que hacer. Cuándo su compañero le patio, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle la cara, Armin lo agarró para luego darle un puñetazo y tirarlo al piso.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije" le sonreíste.

"Gracias" dijo el con las mejillas rosadas.

"¡Soldados!" Escucharon ambos gritar, era el Capitán.

"¡Señor!" Le respondieron con respetó y realizando el saludo.

Notaste algo raro en Levi, notaste como observaba a Armin como si fuera un parásito. Él siempre le daba miradas asesinas a todos, pero en Armin lo vio con repugnancia.

"Soldado Arlert, ¡limpieza de establo! ¡ahora!" Le ordenó Levi.

"¡Sí señor!" Dijo Armin retirándose rápidamente.

"Tu a mi oficina" te ordenó Levi con enojo.

"Si, señor" le respondiste para luego caminar junto a él.

* * * * Hora de un corté por Sasha y su papa * * * *

"Siéntate".

Te sentaste en una de las sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio mientras que tu superior se sentaba en su cómoda silla.

"Se supone que deberías estar entrenado a los nuevos reclutas, no estar coqueteando, soldado (Apellido)" te dijo seriamente tu Capitán causando que te sonrojaras.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡HEICHOU, ESO ESTABA HACIENDO, NO LE ANDABA COQUETEANDO A NADIE!" le gritaste con la cara bastante roja.

"¡NO ME GRITES PEQUEÑA MIERDA!" te gritó el Capitán poniéndose de pie. "Encima más, faltandole el respeto a un superior".

"Lo siento Heichou" dijiste tratando de no verle a los ojos.

Levi, empezó a caminar hacia ti hasta detenerse al frente tuyo. Luego se te quedó viendo fijamente. Tragaste en seco viendo a un lado, cómo detestabas que el Capitán te quedará viéndote de esa manera, haciendo que te sintieras cada vez más incomoda.

"Por está vez, no te pongo castigo, pero si te descubro haciendo estás cosas de nuevo vas a sufrir el precio" dijo Levi.

"¿Pero, por qué?" Le respondiste sorprendida.

"Porqué tu eres mía, nadie mas tiene derecho sobre ti, solo yo".

* * * * Momentos después * * * *

Saliste de la oficina del Capitán, no tenias idea de que carajos pasaba por su cabeza, te parecía totalmente absurda la amenaza de hace rato, tu no tenias o querías una relación con el Capitán, además no entendías bien porqué se puso así tan de repente.

Ya era hora de la comida, te dirigiste al comedor, con la idea de encontrar a Armin y ofrecerle una pequeña disculpa de tu malhumorado Capitán. Pero al llegar, el rubio no se encontraba presente.

-¿Seguirá en el establo?- pensaste un poco preocupada.

Dejaste el comedor y te dirigiste afuera de la base, fuiste caminando al establo a ver si allí lo encontrabas. Abriste la puerta, y miraste al rubio quién se encontraba cepillando al caballo del Capitán. Pobre chico, ya llevaba casi toda la mañana ahí metido y estaba por perder la comida, decidiste ayudarlo.

"Armin, ¿ya terminas?" Le preguntaste mientras sonreías un poco viendo como daba un pequeño brinco por el susto.

"Si, solo termino de cepillar el caballo de Levi-heichou" dijo mientras pasaba el cepillo por el lomo del animal. Le sonreíste apoyándote contra la pared mientras esperaba hasta que terminé.

"Armin".

"¿Sí?".

"Siento mucho lo de hoy, lo del entrenamiento".

"¿P-porque t-te discul-pas?".

"Porque, honestamente, no merecías ese castigo, Levi-heichou lo hizo por una razón muy estúpida."

"No es la gran cosa (Nombre), ya estoy acostumbrado a que me den castigos así."

"De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez te ayudare con el castigo."

A los pocos minutos, Armin ya había acabado con los que aceres del establo. Ahora, tu y el se encontraban en el techo de este, Armin te hablaba que una vez que caiga el ultimo titan, se iría a ver el océano, siempre ha sido su sueño descubrir y ver el mar por primera vez. Se quedaron hablando durante horas hasta que anochesio. Se regresaron a la base y cada quien fue a su habitación.

* * * * Al día siguiente * * * *

Ahora si estabas preocupada, Armin no se había presentado para el desayuno y menos en el entrenamiento. ¿Qué habra ocurrido? No eras la única quién estaba preopada, Eren y Mikasa temían de que al rubio de sucediera algo malo. Los tres lo estaban buscando unos momentos después de finalizar el entrenamiento, no había ni una señal de él, lo habían buscado en cada habitación de la base. También te parecía extraño que sierto Capitán de mirada fría tampoco se haya presentado, algo te olia mal.

"(Nombre), Levi-heichou quiere verte de inmediatamente en su oficina", te dijo Petra.

"Gracias por el aviso, iré enseguida", le respondiste luego de que Petra se marchará.

Mikasa y Eren sólo te quedaban observado un poco asustados, él que ahora Levi te llamara no era buena señal que digamos.

"Tranquilos chicos, estaré bien, ya luego les ayudare a encontrar a Armin" disjiste tratando de calmarlos.

"Espero que sea así, de otro modo mataré a ese enano", respondio molesta Mikasa.

"Qué los muros te guíen querida amiga" dijo Eren dandote un pequeño abrazo.

* * * * Un pequeño corte por Hanji y obsesión a los titanes * * * *

*Toc* *toc*

"Nombre y asunto".

"Soldado (Apellido), Petra dijo que quería verme".

"Entra (Apellido)".

Tragaste en seco antes de abrir la puerta. Al entrar solo viste al Capitan sentado en su cómoda silla leyendo algunos papeles, no decidiste hablar para no molestarlo. El pelinegro luego puso su atención en ti, mientras te sonreía, cosa que te causo que te sintieras incomoda y asustada.

"Así que, te atreviste a desobedecerme", rompio el silencio tu superior, mirandote fijamente.

"¿Desobederlo en qué Capitán?" Dijiste desviando la mirada.

"Mocosa, mirame mientras me estes hablando", dijo molesto el pelinegro. "Tu sabés bien de lo que estoy hablando".

"¿Eh?"

"Tch, al parecer voy a tener que mostrartelo" dijo Levi levantándose de su silla. Observaste como Levi hacia su escritorio a un lado, de ahí lo viste levantar una tapa del piso, que al parecer era una entrada oculta, luego agarró un candelabro ensendido que tenía por una repisa, luego volteó a verte.

"Sigueme" dijo él bajando por las gradas de ese cuarto misterioso.

Ahora si estabas asustada de lo que te mostraria Levi, ya no tenías opción de rechazarlo, por lo cuál bajaste las gradas. Al estar alla abajo, no podias ver nada, estaba completamente oscuro, la única luz que había era el candelabro que Levi sostenía en su mano derecha. A los pocos segundos Levi ensendio una antorcha que estaba colgada en la pared, allí fue cuando pusiste cara de horror al observar con mas claridad la habitación. Te quedaste completamente horrorizada al ver a Armin sentado en el suelo, sus manos estaban encadenadas a un tubo que estaba detrás de el. Estaba cubierto de heridas y moretones, tenía todo manchado de sangre, y se podía oir lo mucho que estaba agitada su respiración.

"¡ARMIN!" Gritaste y te acercaste a él para abrazarlo.

"(N-Nombre)" murmuró el rubio alzando la mirada débilmente.

"¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A ARMIN?!" Gritaste furiosa a tu superior.

"Te dije mocosa que si te atrapaba coqueteando a ése idiota sufririas el precio" dijo él sonriendote malevolamente.

"¡No tiene derecho hacerle daño de esta manera!" Dijiste mirándole con odio.

"Oh (Nombre), yo puedo hacer lo qué se me plazca, te recuerdo que él que manda aquí soy yo" dijo Levi riéndose de manera perversa."

"Eres un maldito bastardo" Dijiste sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

"Tch, (Nombre) fuiste tú la que causo todo. Verás mocosa me enamoré de ti el día que llegaste, eres perfecta en todos los sentidos, no voy a dejar que ningún imbécil te aparte de mí. Aprenderás a amarme mocosa que no acepto un no por respuesta" dijo Levi acercándose a ti agarrandote de la muñeca, llevandote contra él.

"No voy a amarlo nunca" le respondiste tratando de zafarte de su agarré.

"No es una opción, me amarás te guste o no, de otro modo Arlert será castigado más de lo que ya deberia" Dijo él susurrandote en el oido.

Ya no se te ocurrió más que decir, tenías que amarlo de mala gana o lastimaria más a Armin, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sabiendo que Levi lo usaría de rehén si no le obedecias, ya estabas obligada a amar a tu lunático superior con él fin de asefurar el bienestar de tu amigo más querido.

* * *

**Bueno aquii termina jejejeje, posiblemente esto vaya a tener una "segunda parte".**

**Si en tu petición deseas que tenga una segunda parte, solo pídelo jejejejeje.**

**Espero q les haya gustado! Vuelvo a decir q es mi primer Yandere y me gustaría saber que opinan :D**

**Bye!**


	4. Yo te protego (Titan Shifter Levi)

**Hola a todos! Ya aca con otro tema de Levi x Reader y esta vez de: ****Titan Shifter!Levi x Reader**

**Jeje no se como se dira Titan Shifter en español pero el punto es que si sabran que son aquellos q se transforman en titanes como Eren o Annie.**

**Es cosa mia jejeje, me inspire en un fanfic más o menos similar que lo leí en deviantart. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Sentías claramente como el dolor invadia cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, tenías una herida tremendamente grande en la parte derecha de tu torso, estabas toda cubierta de sangre, y de algunas heridas pequeñas y otras profundas. Tratabas de encontrar un sitio seguro para que los titanes no puedan comerte y para por lo menos dejar de mojarte con la lluvia. Estabas completamente sola, en aquel bosque de árboles gigantescos.

¿Te preguntarás como fue que llegaste aqui?

Bueno todo comenzó la noche anterior, justo después de acabar la cena, el Comandante Erwin había anunciado que saldrían al día siguiente de expedición. Cuándo se dio el anuncio, cada quien se retiro a su habitación para prepararse. Por tu parte no te fuiste a tiu habitación, te dirigiste a la biblioteca para fregar el piso, si ese era tu castigo por ayudar a Sasha a robar una papa al vapor de la cocina. Sólo pensabas que ya era hora de una expedición, ya había pasado 8 meses desde la última que salieron, al menos ahora si podrías hacer algo útil, además de pasar todo el santo día limpiando la base. Aunque podrías decir que la última vez que saliste de expedición, no te fue tan biem que digamos. Tuviste la mala suerte de toparte con tres titanes de 15 metros, resultase gravemente herida pero por lo menos, tubiste un recuerdo de que algo o alguien te había salvado la vida. Era un titan, pero estabas con la visión muy borrosa que no podías ver si era Eren quién te había salvado, pero en fin a la final te recuperaste como debías y estuviste entrenando más para asegurarte de no cometer otro error.

"Oi, (Apellido)" escuchaste una voz llamarte, volteaste a ver quién te llamó, era el Capitán Levi quién estaba arrimado a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

"Capitán Levi" le respondiste con el saludo.

"¿Porqué demoras tanto mocosa?" Dijo el Capitán un poco molesto.

"Esto... sólo me quedé pensando en algo Heichou" le dijiste tratando de mantener la vista al frente pero tratando de ignorar los ojos del Capitán a la vez.

"¿En lo que pasó en la última vez?" Te pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"¿Cómo lo supo...?" Murmuraste mirando al suelo.

"Tu cara lo dice todo mocosa" dijo él pelinegro sentándose en una de las sillas de aquel lugar.

"Bueno, si es verdad Capitán" le respondiste mientras observaste como él te dio una orden con la mirada para que te sentaras al frente de él.

"¿Te preocupa la expedición de mañana? Y te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Levi cuándo estemos solos" dijo el pelinegro con un tono un poco molesto.

"Señ- digo Levi, más que preocupada estoy en qué si mañana regresaré con vida. Usted sabe que desde que pasó la ultima vez, me preocupa si voy a morir o no" le respondiste y entonces el pelinegro solo dio un suspiro.

"No pienses en esas pendejadas mocosa, mañana regresas con vida, te ordenó que no muera" dijo el Capitán viendote seriamente.

"¿C-como podré asegurarme de no morir?" Dijiste viendole un poco sorprendida por lo qué acababa de decir.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo te protejo mañana" dijo el pelinegro levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a la puerta. "Ya vete a dormir mocosa estupida".

"Si señor" le respondiste y con eso el pelinegro salío de la biblioteca.

* * * * Al día siguiente * * * *

Todos ya se encontraban listos con sus equipos en sus caballos, estaban en la salida del muro Rose esperando a que se abran las puertas y el Comandante de la orden de salida. Ahí estabas tú, algunos metros alejada del muro, te quedaste pensando en la promesa o mejor dicho en la "orden" que te había dado el Capitán Levi. ¿Cómo se supone que te iba a proteger si tenia que quedarse cerca del Comandante y de Eren? Sin mencionar que la posición de tu escuadrón estaba muy alejado. Quizás solo lo dijo por animarte, te hiciste la promesa de no preoparle más al Capitán y de regresar con vida a la base.

Al poco rato, se escuchó el sonido de las campanas, por lo cuál ya estaban abriendo la puerta, al terminar de abrirse el Comandante dio la orden de partida y todos salieron de aquella muralla. No iba durar mucho el bonito clima que hacia, al norte se podía observar con claridad unas nubes grises que pareciera que iba a caer un tornado en cualquier momento. Calgaron con una pradera muy amplia que para luego, cada escuadrón comenzó a ponerce en la posición que les tocaba. Miraste por última vez al Capitán y te fuiste a la parte izquierda de la zona con tu escuadrón.

* * * * Horas más tarde * * * *

Aún seguían cabalgando por la pradera hasta entrar aquél famoso bosque de árboles gigantescos. Mencionado lo anterior respecto al clima, había ya caído una terrible tormenta, la niebla invadió cada lugar, haciendo imposible mirar más, por lo cuál estaban en alerta por si un titan llegara a parecer en cualquier momento. Había un silencio entre ustedes, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los caballos seguido de la lluvio con algunos rayos. Podías ver algunos de tus camaradas que no se veían nada tranquilos con el ambiente, encambio otros estaban con cara seria.

Poco después, empezaron a escuchar en sonido de pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Miraste atrás tuyo para ver a dos titanes, uno de 7 metros y el otro de 4 metros, corriendo hacia ustedes. Tu líder de escuadrón dio a dos de tus compañeros de matar a los dos titanes... pero cuándo uno de ellos trató de cortarle el cuello, el titan de 7 metros lo atrapó con su sucia mano para luego tragarlo. El otro compañero asustado por esa escena se distrajo causando el titan de 4 metros lo atrapará por la capa para luego llevarselo a la boca. De ahí su situación empeoró cuando cuatro titanes de 15 metros salieron de la nada por el lado derecho de ustedes, causando que un caballomse asustara dejando caer a un camarada, quién luego sólo quedo un charco de sangre y restos de cuerpo cuando uno de los titanes le aplastó como insecto. Tu líder de escuadrón, saltó de su caballo para dirigirse a uno de los titanes y tratar detenerlo, pero fue capturado por el mismo. Saltaste de tu caballo y rápidamente te acercaste al titan para cortarle los dedos, pero luego sentiste un leve dolor en todo el cuerpo. Al tratar de levantarte te diste cuenta que uno de los titanes te había querido tratar de agarrar pero término golpeandote con tanta fuerza que saliste disparada por los aires terminando en el suelo. Tu equipo tridimensional se había destruido con el impacto, pero la caja dónde estaban las cuchillas de respuesto se había destrozado que una de estas se había salido del lugar para clavarse en la parte derecha de torso. Regresaste la mirada para ver a los últimos de tus camaradas gritando por su vida para luego terminar como cena de los titanes. En lo qué estos asquerosos titanes se encontraban distraidos, te levantaste para quitarte la cuchilla del torso y empezar a correr lo mejor que podías hacía el ineterior del bosque. No podías ver ni un solo alma humana cerca, por lo cuál solo seguiste corriendo, hasta qué sentias que tus piernas te dolían del tanto correr y la herida de ardía cada vez más con el pase de los segundos. Según tu, estabas en una zona más segura porque no veías ni escuchabas a ningun titan. Te acercaste al pie de uno de los árboles para descansar un poco. Alsaste un poco tu blusa para examinar la herida, no se veían nada bien que digamos, además estabas perdiendo bastante sangre lo cual te había debilitado demasiado.

De repente una mano te agarró fuertemente de la cintura, para el colmo era la mano de uno de los titanes que habias tratado de escapar. No podías hacer nada para pararlo, tu escuadrón había muerto y no tenías tu equipo tridimensional. Las lágrimas calleron de tus ojos sabiendo que ya te había llegado la hora, ubieras deseado morir de cualquier manera pero no ser deborada por un titan. Cerraste los ojos y esperaste aquel bastardo para que ya acbara con tu vida. Sin embargo el titan de solto en cuandto otro titan le habia dado un puñetazo arrancandole la cabeza. De lo que estabas tirada en el suelo observaste con claridad a un titan, que no era nada bajo, pero no superaba la estatura del titan de Eren, debía de ser de 13 metros. Tenía el cabello negro un poco largo. Sus ojos eran dorados. Tenía los dientes muy afilados, alguno de ellos eran tan grandes que se acomodaban bien fuera de la boca. sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Su cuerpo esba muy bien maracado por lo musculoso. Su piel era medio moreno. Y por último tenia cicatriz en la parte derecha del pecho.

¿Acaso este titan te habia salvado de ser deborada? No podías estar mas agradecida.

El titan, luego, puso su atención en ti. Te levanto del piso con delicadeza, su dedo indice te levanto con cuidado la blusa para ver tu herida.

-(Nombre), ¿te encuentras bien?- escuchaste una voz en tu cabeza, se te abrieron los ojos de sorpresa... era la voz de Levi.

"¿Ca-capit-an?" Preguntaste con dificultad.

-Te sorprende verme así- dijo el pelinegro, luego empezo a caminar contigo acostada en la palma de su mano.

"¿Desde cuando es un Titan Shifter?"

-Desde hace varios mocosa. Estaba de exploración en este mismo bosque, había escuchado de qué habían personas quiénes estaban haciendo experimentos ilegales, estaban haciendo pruebas de la inyección que te vuelve un titan. Cuando nos acercamos estos se habían hechado a correr al vernos, se olvidaron una de sus inyecciones por lo cuál la guardé en secreto. Un día trate de qué se trataba, me aleje de la base y me la inyecte en el bosque donde entrenan, aprovechando que todos se habían ido por el descanso de navidad. Solo sentí que ya no me encontraba en el suelo, sino en el aire, revisé todo mi cuerpo si se había alterado y dandome cuenta ya era un Titan Shifter- te respondió el pelinegro viendote fijamente.

"¿Los demás saben?"

-No, y agradecería que no digas nada mocosa-

"Le-vi, gracias por salvarme" Le sonreíste un poco sonrojada a la vez.

-Tch, te dije que no te preocuparas, quizás esta y la anterior vez llegué tarde pero por lo menos logré sacarte de que te metas en más lios- dijo el pelinegro acariciandote la cara con uno de sus dedos.

Siguieron caminando unos cuántos minutos más hasta qué el pelinegro salío de su cuerpo de titan, te llevó en sus brazos hasta juntarse con los demás, quiénes de inmediato te dieron atención médica.

Estabas muy feliz, ahora estabas en deuda con el Capitán. Desde este incidente, le has tenido bastante respeto desde entonces. Ya no tenías que preocuparte si morias en las expediciones, ya qué tenias a tu titan protegiendote.

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina jejeje **

**la descripción del la forma de titan de Levi no me pertence,le pertenece a NarutoXSakuraLOVE en deviantart sii desean ver las imagenes de como se veria Levi en titan segun ese usuario, escriban reviews para mandarles el link por inbox.**

**BYEE!**


	5. Me amaras te guste o no: Secuencia

**Hola a todos hasta que al fin actualizo por aca jajajajaja**

**Esta es la secuencia de mi primer Yandere! Disfrutenlo!**

**Esto fue una peticion de AllenWafles de deviantart**

* * *

Vacío, era lo único que veían las personas cuando te miraban a los ojos. Sería, era la expresión que ahora llevas, ya no tenías esa cara de felicidad que una vez tenías. Fría, esa era tu nueva personalidad. Obediente, destinada a obedecer todas las órdenes específicas de tu superior, si no habría un castigo por cada desobediencia. Monstruo, aquella persona que te arrebató la libertad. Monstruo, esa persona que tenía de rehén a tu mejor amigo. Yandere aquella persona que te forzó amarlo. Yandere, aquella persona que te quería para él solo. Yandere... tu capitán.

Muchos meses habían pasado desde aquél incidente. Nadie sabía nada de Armin desde entonces. Unos dicen que desapareció, otros dicen que murió en una expedición, otros dicen que renunció al ejército al día siguiente. Pero tú sabías bien en donde estaba y exactamente la razón del porqué se encontraba ahí. Pero no podías decir nada o él mataría a quien sea que lo descubriera.

Todos en la Legión del Reconocimiento sabían de tu relación con el capitán Levi, lamentablemente nadie sabía nada de como era en verdad el verdadero Levi. Como deseabas no saberlo también... pero ahora esa era la cruda realidad con la que te tocaba vivir.

Eren y Mikasa eran las personas que más estaban preocupadas por ti. Ellos notaron de inmediato tu cambio brusco de personalidad. Los dos siempre exigían una explicación, Eren te preguntaba siempre en los entrenamientos y Mikasa lo hacía cada vez que caminabas sola por los pasillos. Pero como estabas forzarte a cerrar la boca, lo único que hacías era encontrar una excusa para evitarlos a ellos dos y sobre hablar del tema. Como te dolía con el corazón el tener que ocultarles la verdad.

En este momento te encontrabas en el comedor, sentada a la derecha de tu superior. Si desde que Levi y tú empezaron una relación él te exigía que te sientes junto a él todos los días. No estabas con mucho apetito que digamos, lo cual pediste permiso a Levi para retirarte, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y te dijo que lo esperes en su oficina hasta que terminé de comer. Agarraste tu bandeja y pasaste por donde Sasha a dársela, lo cual chica papa te lo agradeció con un abrazo. Saliste del comedor y te dirigiste, sin ningún apuro, a la oficina de Levi. Después de un buen rato de silencio, escuchaste que unos pasos empezaban a seguirte, aterrada, empezaste acelerar tus pasos, cosa que causó que los otros hicieran lo mismo. Luego empezaste a correr porque esos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Justo antes de llegar a la oficina, sentiste que alguien te agarró de la muñeca. Volteaste a ver y para tu sorpresa eran Mikasa y Eren.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntaste, mientras tratabas de zafarte del agarre de Mikasa.

-Solo queremos hablar- te respondió tranquilamente Eren.

-Y yo ya les he dicho que no tengo tiempo para hablar- dijiste aún tratando de zafarte, pero Mikasa era mucho más fuerte que tú, entonces la chica asiática te dobló el brazo para que dejarás de moverte tanto.

-(Nombre) los tres sabemos bien que estás ocultando algo- dijo Mikasa doblando tu brazo aún más.

-No es verdad, no estoy ocultando nada- respondiste un poco molesta.

-Si lo haces, sin mencionar tu cambio de humor- dijo Eren cruzando los brazos.

-Escuchen bien los dos, no estoy ocultando nada, estoy bien- dijiste gimiendo un poco por el dolor.

*Supiro* -(Nombre), sabemos que estás actuando muy raro y también sabemos que tú y Levi-heichou fueron los últimos en estar con Armin, así que por favor tienes que decirnos en dónde está- dijo Eren sosteniendote de los hombros.

-Yo no- de pronto fuiste interrumpida por alguien que gritó.

-¡ACKERMAN, JEAGER!- gritó el capitán Levi.

-¡Señor!- respondieron los dos soltandote para realizar el saludo.

-Mocosos, ¿qué carajos le hacen a (Apellido)?- preguntó el pelinegro enviándoles una mirada asesina.

-Solo hablábamos con (Nombre) señor- dijo Eren.

-Tres meses de labor de establo para ustedes dos- ordenó el capitán y luego te agarró de la muñeca

-¡Pero eso no es justo- trató de protestar Eren.

-Que sean seis meses- dijo molesto el mayor. -Sigue quejándote y seguiré agregando otros tres meses más-.

-Pero...- trató de decir Eren luego siendo interrumpido por Mikasa.

-Ya déjalo así Eren, solo vámonos- dijo Mikasa arrastrándolo por la chaqueta.

-(Apellido) a mi oficina- dijo Levi dándose la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Tragaste en seco, ya sabías bien lo que te esperaba. Caminaste lentamente siguiendo al capitán no muy de cerca. Al llegar a la puerta, el pelinegro la abrió y te dio la orden de entrar, luego cerró la puerta de un golpe y te empujó boca abajo contra su escritorio, lanzando su peso encima para que no te movieras.

-(Nombre), ¿qué te he dicho sobre hablar con alguien?- preguntó enojado el pelinegro.

-¡No es culpa mía!- le respondiste sin darte cuenta de que le alzabas la voz. -¡Son ellos los que me exigen explicaciones!-.

-¡No me alces la voz mocosa de mierda!- dijo Levi doblando tu brazo izquierdo con fuerza causando que gimieras por el dolor. -No es la manera en como debes hablarle a tu amante-.

-Lo siento...- respondiste en voz bajita.

-Ahora (Nombre), ¿a quién le perteneces?- preguntó el pelinegro repartiendo varios besos por tu cuello.

-Soy tuya Levi-.

-Así es mi dulce (Nombre) y me asegurare de que **nunca** olvides eso-.

* * * * * *  
-(Nombre), ¿aceptas a Levi Ackerman como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Parada ahí justo enfrente del altar, estabas tú, con tu vestido blanco, sosteniendo la mano de aquel hombre de mirada fría. Tu peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, te estás casando con este monstruo. Cuando el cura dijo estas palabras, lo unico que querias hacer era gritar que no y decirles a todos los horrores que este loco hizo… pero no podías… por miedo a lo que fuera capaz de hacer el pelinegro... desafortunadamente tampoco querías decir que si.

-Si, acepto- dijiste tímidamente con las lágrimas ya cayendo de tus ojos, mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de Levi.

-Y tú, Levi Ackerman ¿aceptas a (Nombre) (Apellido) como esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si, acepto- dijo el pelinegro deslizando el anillo en tu dedo, para luego besarlo.

-Pues por el poder que se me ha concedido, ahora los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el cura dándoles la bendición. -Puedes besar a la novia-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelinegro unió sus labios con los tuyos, ya no podías hacer nada más y le regresaste el beso. Todos los invitados presentes (menos Mikasa y Eren) se levantaron para felicitarlos por su matrimonio.

Este se supone que debería ser el momento más feliz en la vida de cualquier mujer… pero para ti, este nunca va a ser tu momento. Te habías casado con el hombre que te había forzado amarlo. Levi en verdad te amaba pero no como debería ser. Te alejo de tus amigos, tu familia, de tu libertad y de tu felicidad. **Él tenía razón, ahora lo amaras te guste o no.**

* * *

**Les hago acuerdo q las peticiones estan abiertas asi que se libre de pedirme una!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Ella parte 1 de 3 (Yandere Levi)

**Hola hermosas criaturas del internet! Aqui vengo con otro fic y me refiero a otro Yandere!Levi MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Esta es una petición para Monse-Uchiha, quien me pidió una historia Yandere de 3 partes y pues ya les he traido la primera parte espero que les guste! :)**

**Por si acaso esta parte es el punto de vida de Levi-Heichou **

* * *

**Ella 1/3 (Yandere!Levi x Reader)**

Todo en ella es perfecto. Su cabello suave y ligero como pluma. Sus hermosos ojos (color de ojos). Su brillante sonrisa. Su atractivo y sexy cuerpo. Todo en ella es jodidamente perfecto. Oh (Nombre) algún día vas a ser mía. Tú tienes que ser mía.

* * *

Iba caminando para el comedor a tomar mi té como siempre hago. Es la hora del almuerzo y ya todos los mocosos estaban allí. Abro la puerta de un golpe y ahi estaba todo el mundo disfrutando de su comida, nada fuera de lo normal, me dirigí a la mesa de los superiores, la cuál ya estaba sentados Erwin, Hanji y Mike. Y como siempre lo único de lo que hablaban era una técnica para retomar el jodido muro Maria. De la nada escucho que un mocoso se ríe, regresó a ver, y allí estaba mi hermosa flor y junto a ella estaba ese hijo de puta de Jeager. Al parecer (Nombre) se estaba riendo de como Jeager hablaba sobre la cara de caballo que tiene Kirstein... ese mocoso, ¿quién se cree qué es para hacerla sonreír? Ya verás Jeager, no volverás a acercarte a ella una vez que termine contigo, pensaba mientras sonreía malevolamente en el interior.

* * *

*Toc* *Toc*

-Nombre y asunto-.

-Eren Jeager, señor, dijo que viniera después de comer-.

-Entra Jeager-.

Veo como ese mocoso abre la puerta y luego cerrándola, a la vez que realizaba el saludo.

-Sientare- le ordené.

-¿Estoy ennproblemas señor?- preguntó Jeager sonando nervioso.

-Básicamente, si, lo estás- respondí mirándolo con odio. -¿Cuál es tu relación con (Apellido)?-

-Eeeehhh... mmm b-bueno, nosotros dos solo somos amigos- dijo el mocoso de Jeager con un pequeño y leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te diré una cosa Jeager, detesto que mis soldados me mientan- dije mientras me levantaba dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¿De qué habla Heichou?- escuché a Jeager preguntar, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi oficina con llave.

-Me refiero que he visto la manera en como la miras y en como la hablas, lo muy cercano que eres a ella y la manera en como la abrazas. Es muy obvio que (Nombre) te gusta- le respondí, caminando hacia el mocoso, luego parándome justo detrás de él.

-No, Heichou, es verdad, a (Nombre) solo la quiero como amiga- dijo Jeager.

-No, yo se que la amas intensamente, y se que quieres una relación con ella- respondí, sacando una navaja de mi bolsillo. -Pero verás, no puedo permitirlo, porque el problema es que ella ya es mía y tú te estás entrometiendo en esto, y no puedo dejar que eso suceda-.

-Pero...- trato de decir Eren, pero no pudo siendo interrumpido por mí, cortando profundamente su cuello.

-¡Nada de peros! Espero que te quede claro que (Nombre) es mía y de nadie más. Nadie puede tenerla a excepción mía- dije sonriendo satisfecho, y observaba como la sangre bajaba por su cuello, manchando todo lo que se podía, y formando un charco justo abajo de donde Jeager estaba sentado.

-Tch, pero que desastre acabo de hacer- dije mirando con asco la escena que tenía al frente mio. -Será mejor que lo limpie, no puedo dejar que (Nombre) lo vea-.

* * *

Hora de un corte por Jean y su cara de caballo.

* * *

En este momento me encontraba afuera de la base, mirando el entrenamiento de todo este grupo de buenos para nada, unos tenían habilidades peores que otros, me refiero a que uno era malo usando el equipo tridimensional, y siempre había alguien con peores habilidades a comparación de la persona anterior. Como me enoja que el ejército este lleno de idiotas inútiles que no saben usar la puta cabeza. Pero en (Nombre), sus habilidades en el equipo tridimensional eran extraordinarias, y eso incluye sus excelentes habilidades en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. (Nombre) es igual de fuerte y veloz como yo, supe que se graduó con rango 1 de su promoción. En verdad que mujer tan perfecta, ella es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mi vida, además de Farlan e Isabel.

Estaba parado en un árbol en el bosque donde sabemos hacer las prácticas del equipo tridimensional, ahí esta mi princesa cortando a la perfección el cuello de los titanes falsos. Luego como (Nombre) se acercaba a otro titan a que estaba a unos de metros de distancia donde ella estaba, yo por mi parte, estaba a punto de llamarle y felicitarla por el buen trabajo de siempre, cuándo de la nada veo que se choca con el soldado Connie Springer. Me molesto el hecho de cuando se chocó con ese imbécil, ella cayó de espaldas, golpeándose duró la cara... pero me enojo mucho más ver como ese tarado se acercaba a ella, le abrazaba, y le preguntaba si estaba bien. Hijo de puta, ESE ES MI TRABAJO NO EL TUYO.

-¡Soldado Springer venga aquí en este mismo instante- grité furioso.

-En seguida capitán- respondió Springer, subiendo al árbol donde yo estaba.

-Sígueme- ordené dándome la vuelta entrando a lo más profundo del bosque.

Habrán pasado aproximadamente unos 10 minutos, vi como poco a poco el lugar se hacia cada vez más oscuro y era porque a medida que entrabamos cada vez más a dentro, se hacia cada vez más oscuro; lugar perfecto para castigar a Springer.

-¿Capitán sucede algo?- se atrevió a preguntar Springer.

Yo no dije nada, y en lugar de responderlo, solo saque una espada del equipo y se lo empuñale por la espalda. Lo escuche gritar del dolor, ah música para mis oídos. Lo vi caer bruscamente contra el piso, mientras se desangraba.

-¿Capitán por que hace esto hace esto?- dijo Connie con sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¿Por que hago esto dices? Porque ustedes mocosos de mierda deberían aprender a no acercarse y tocar lo que es mi propiedad- dije lamiendo un poco la sangre de mis espada.

-¿De qu-que es-ta ha-hablando?-

-De (Nombre), pedazo de mierda. Vi como la abrazabas. Ella resulta ser mía, mi propiedad y los que tocan mi propiedad deben ser castigados severamente-.

-Lo siento, no lo vol-volveré hacer-.

-Lo se, se que no lo harás y me encargare de que así sea- dije cortandole la cabeza, causando que quedara todo manchado de sangre.

-Tch, que asco. Sera mejor bañarme, no puedo permitir que (Nombre) me vea así-.

* * *

Hora de otro corte por Erwin y sus enormes cejas

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté con la idea de hablarle a (Nombre). Me quede pensando toda la tarde de ayer y estoy decidido a confesarle lo que siento por ella. He estado escuchando rumores por parte de Cuatro ojos diciendo que a (Nombre) también le gusto, así que aprovechando esto, puede ser una oportunidad perfecta. Al abrir la puerta del comedor, no puede evitar sentir como toda la rabia invadía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Vi a todos los soldados de la promoción 104 que rodeaban a (Nombre). Arlet le estaba hablando sobre esa mierda de ir a ver el océano algún día. Luego vi a Braun que le daba de comer, a Kirstein coqueteando con ella y observe como Hoover le daba un beso en su mejilla... esa es mi mejilla... MI MEJILLA, MI (NOMBRE). Carajo, ¿que acaso tengo que hacer desaparecer a todo el mundo para tener a (Nombre) para mi solo?

Bien, si así lo pidieron, pues que así sea, así aprenderán que debieron de pensarlo dos veces antes de enamorarse de (Nombre).

No te preocupes (Nombre), ya veras que pronto seras mía.

* * *

**En fin todo por hoy! Espero que lo hayan ddisfrutado!**

**Hermosas criaturas, les hago acuerdo que estoy aceptando peticiones tanto en esta cuenta como en mi otras dos cuentas en Deviantart y en Wattpad.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Ella parte 2 de 3 (Yandere Levi)

**Hola hermosas criaturas del internet aqui dejo la segunda parte de esta mini historia para ****Monse-Uchiha.**

**Disfrutenla!**

* * *

***P.O.V de Levi***

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que hice desaparecer a todos los hombres de la promoción 104. Cosa que para mi eso era un alivio, ya que ellos eran los únicos que se sentían atraídos por (Nombre). Por otra parte, mi (Nombre) ha pasado estos últimos momentos encerrada en su habitación, estoy completamente seguro de que esta llorando por esos mocosos, pero no es que sea nada de que preocuparme lo único que tengo que hacer es consolarla hasta que el dolor en su corazón se aleje, cuando eso ocurra, (Nombre) entonces se habrá enamorado se mi y por ultimo le confesare el amor que siento por ella, y ahí ella sera mía. Que plan tan sencillo que me acabo de idear.

Ahora estaba en mi oficina haciendo la montaña de papeles que el maldito de Erwin y Cuatro ojos me dan siempre a diario. Por suerte tenia conmigo mi té favorito para relajarme, bueno por lo menos para estar relajado un poco. De pronto empiezo a escuchar pasos por el pasillo que poco a poco se acercan a la puerta de mi oficina, de ahi hubo un silencio de 5 minutos acompañado por un suspiro, y la persona, quien sea que sea, toco la puerta.

-Nombre y asunto- dije sin dejar de ver los papeles.

-(Nombre y Apellido), dijo que viniera tan pronto acabara con los labores de establo- escuche la voz de mi linda (Nombre).

-Entra (Nombre)- dije dejando los papeles y vi que (Nombre) abrió la puerta luciendo algo sorprendida.

-Capitán, ¿acaso acaba de llamarme por mi nombre?- me pregunto con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si así es (Nombre), y quiero que me llames Levi únicamente cuando estemos solos- le dije. -Ven siéntate-.

(Nombre) se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al frente mio.

-Soldado, últimamente la veo deprimida. ¿Le sucede algo?-

-No, no me sucede nada señ- digo Levi- dijo (Nombre) mirando al piso.

-(Nombre) mírame. ¿Estas segura de que no sucede nada?- le pregunte con dulzura pero sonriendo malevolamente en el interior.

-Y-yo...- murmuro bajito y a los pocos segundo empezaron a salir las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Waaahhh!- lloro muy dolida, se cubrió la cara con sus manos y siguió llorando pero cada vez con mucha mas fuerza.

-(Nombre) ven aquí- le ordene.

-¡Heichou no tengo idea de lo que pasa! ¡No se porque se fueron! ¡Ni siquiera se si es que ellos están vivos o muertos!- lloro (Nombre) y con eso la senté en mis piernas y comence a abrazarla.

-Eran malas personas (Nombre), que solo decidieron irse- le dije.

-¡¿Pero porque no dijeron nada?!- grito (Nombre).

-(Nombre) ellos eran unos cobardes que se hacían pasar por tus amigos, tu no eres la única que quedo decepcionada, un montón de personas están igual de decepcionadas como tu como a Mikasa, Ymir, Christa, Sasha y Annie, hasta Cuatro ojos. Supe que por cobardes todos ellos fueron renunciando al ejercito uno por uno.- le dije tratando de que se calmara.

-Levi ya no se que hacer, ya no tengo a nadie-.

-En eso te equivocas, me tienes a mi, yo soy la única persona quien tú necesitas- le dije rompiendo el abrazo para poder verla a los ojos.

-¿Levi puedo contar contigo en esto?- me pregunto.

-Tch claro que si, puedes contar conmigo (Nombre). Es de hace muchísimo tiempo que quiero decirte que te amo mucho- al fin le confesé.

-Yo también llevo un tiempo enamorada de usted Levi- se confeso ella y sentí una felicidad inmensa en el corazón. Entonces uní mis labios con los suyos dándole un beso apasionado.

-(Nombre) cuenta conmigo para lo que sea que necesites, yo no te decepcionare de la misma manera como lo hicieron tus amigos. Te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo y lo único que quiero es que tu seas feliz- le dije al terminar el beso.

-Te amo mi Levi quédate conmigo siempre- me dijo ella dándome un beso en los labios.

-Así lo haré y así lo prometo-.

***P.O.V de (Nombre)***

Levi estos últimos días ha sido muy lindo conmigo, siempre ha estado pendiente de mi, pendiente de que cumpla bien los entrenamientos, pendiente de que no me perdiera ninguna comida y pendiente de mi bienestar. Sin embargo logre notar que en ciertas cosas el era posesivo, había a veces que tenia que me exigía a que pase mas tiempo en su oficina, casi nunca lograba estar con mis amigas, ya que según el, ellas podrían hacer lo mismo que hicieron los chicos de la promoción 104, pero eso no me lo creía, sabia que Mikasa, Ymir, Christa, Sasha y Annie eran mujeres fuertes y dudaba que alguna de ellas pudiera desaparecer como si nada. Cambien logre notar que el capitán era demasiado celoso, por ejemplo cuando el comandante Erwin me llamaba a su oficina, o cuando tenia que hacerle un favor al mayor Mike, y ademas tenia que reportarle todo lo que hacia con un chico que no fuera el. Déjenme decirles que de todos los chicos que he conocido, el capitán Levi es el mas extraño de todos.

-Ymir, Christa ¿ustedes piensan que el capitán Levi ha estado extraño?- les pregunte mientras cepillaba el caballo del mismo capitán Levi.

-Ahora que lo preguntas pues si, el capitán si que esta raro pero en mi opinión ya estaba así poco antes de que desaparecieran los chicos- respondió la morena pecosa.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunte.

-A lo que me refiero es que antes de que los chicos se fueran así de la nada, me acuerdo que a la mayoría el capitán les daba castigos por ninguna razón o luego hablaba con ellos y ya no se sabia nada después- me respondió.

-Ah si, si es verdad eso recuerdo que un día mando a llamar a Reiner a su oficina y ni Belthord y yo no supimos nada de Reiner al día siguiente y tres días después lo mismo sucedió con Belthord- anadio la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién le sucedió lo mismo?- pregunto Sasha, a.k.a la chica papa, quien acababa de entrar al establo.

\- Lo de Reiner y Belthord y de los chicos que desaparecieron y de lo raro que ha estado actuando Levi- le respondió Ymir cerrando los ojos.

-Verdad, con eso estoy de acuerdo, a veces cuando un chico habla con (Nombre), he visto que se pone furioso y les manda al diablo- dijo Sasha mordiendo su papa.

-Mmm no se porque pero creo que Heichou tiene algo que ver con las desapariciones- dijo Christa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- afirme.

-(Nombre) deberías tener mas cuidado, creo que el tiene algo malo en mente y eso puede estar incluyéndote- me dijo Ymir.

-Si, tendré mas cuidado. Hagamos que nunca se tuvo esta conversación- dije y todos asintieron.

Sin embargo ninguna de ellas se imaginaba que cierto capitán estaría escondido por ahí, escuchando todo y con mas rabia el no podía estar.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquii acaba! Ya solo falta una parte mas y esta mini historia queda terminada!**

**Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**

**Ataque a los Titanes pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**Tu eres de Levi!**


	8. Ella parte 3 de 3 (Yandere Levi)

**Hola hermosas criaturas del internet! Aqui dejo la tercera y ultima parte de Ella, peticion pasa Monse-Uchiha.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Levi estaba sumamente enfurecido con lo que había escuchado hace unos días, en verdad no se podía creer esa falta de lealtad que estaba recibiendo por parte tuya. Unos días después de esa conversación con tus amigas, tratabas de hacer lo posible para evitar pasar tiempo con el capitán, siempre ponías una excusa de que estabas ocupada con el entrenamiento o que estabas ayudando a los soldados con la limpieza. También le decías que preferías pasar el tiempo ayudando a la mayor Hanji con sus experimentos o ayudando con los papeles al comandante Erwin. Cualquier cosa le decías o hacías para no estar con él.

Eso lo continuaste haciéndolo varios meses hasta que el pelinegro está perdiendo la paciencia contigo, estaba harto de que lo estuvieras evitando y uses ese tiempo para pasar con alguien más que no fuera con él. ¿Cómo te atreves a pasar tiempo con alguien más que no fuera él? Era muy injusto para Levi, tú eres su novia, el amor de su vida y estabas siendo tan ingrata cuando él te ayudo con tu depresión cuando tus amigos hombres habían muerto, te apoyo en todo, cuido bien de ti y con esta actitud que le mostrabas era tu forma de darle las "gracias". El pelinegro no podía aguantarlo más, te haría entender que tú eras de el por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡(Apellido) quiero verte en mi oficina ahora mismo y no me importa que excusas pongas te quiero ver allí pero YA!-

-Si capitán.-

Seguiste al capitán, aunque no muy de cerca, le notaste la cara de enfurecido que tenía y eso te asustaba. ¿Qué acaso te iba a castigar? Esperabas que ese no fuera la razón de porque él quería hablar contigo. Entraste a su oficina y este enseguida lanzo la puerta cerrándola y le puso seguro.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo de porque me estas evitando mocosa de mierda?- te pregunto enojado.

-No es nada Levi, solo siento que debo ayudar a los demás lo más que se pueda y dar lo mejor de mí en los entrenamientos- le respondiste tratando de no sonar asustada.

-(Nombre) no me mientas, yo se claramente cuando mis soldados me están mintiendo- te dijo agarrando tu mentón.

-Levi es verdad, si hago esas cosas es solo porque quiero sacar lo mejor del ejército y de mi misma, nuestra prioridad ahora es liberar a la humanidad de los titanes, no perder el tiempo en estos asuntos del amor- le respondiste tratando de esquivar sus ojos.

-(Nombre) si llego a saber qué haces esto solo pasar el tiempo con alguien más y si sigues tratando de engañarme, hare que pagues las consecuencias de tus actos- te amenazo el pelinegro.

-Levi confía en mí, en verdad no te estoy engañando… ni nada por el estilo, eres mi novio… y yo nunca me atrevería a mentirte, pero como lo he dicho antes hay que dar más prioridad a otras cosas- le respondiste empezando a ponerte un poco nerviosa.

-Más te vale, no queremos que las cosas empiecen a ponerse feas, ¿no es así?- te susurro en el oído causando que sintieras un pequeño escalofríos. -Puedes retirarte-.

***Horas más tarde***

-Chicas no sé qué voy hacer, algo me dice que Levi está a punto de descubrirme-.

-No te preocupes (Nombre), no dejaremos que el capitán enano te haga daño, cuenta con nosotras en caso de que al capitán se le ocurra perder la cabeza- te dijo Annie.

-He escuchado que ya la Policía Militar ya está investigando el caso. Si tenemos la razón de que fue Levi el culpable, lo encerraran y estarás tranquila de ahora en adelante- añadió Mikasa.

-¿Pero que pasara si no lo descubre primero?- preguntaste muy asustada.

-(Nombre) si Levi lo descubre antes, nos encargaremos de él y se lo haremos saber al comandante- te respondió Mikasa.

-(Nombre), si es necesario hacer esto, pasaremos todas juntas desde ahora en adelante, y te ayudaremos para que el capitán no trate de pegarse mucho a ti- dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizarte.

-Gracias chicas se los agradezco mucho- les sonreíste.

-No hay de que (Nombre), para eso están las amigas- te dijo Sasha tacleándote al suelo.

***P.O.V de Levi***

Así que… ¿esa es la manera en que (Nombre) quiere jugar eh? Pues muy bien si es que deseas jugar sucio, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. Mocosa te has atrevido a desafiarme, ahora vas a pagar el precio de tus actos, te lo advertí y aun así preferiste desobedecer mis órdenes.

(Nombre) aun a continuado mostrándome la misma actitud de anteriormente, solo que ahora no solo era ella, ¡también sus malditas amigas! Ahora resulta que todas las mocosas no pueden dejar a (Nombre) ni un solo maldito segundo del puto día, iban a donde ella a pedirle favores o le pedían que les acompañara hacer ni sé que mierdas. Con que esas mocosas ahora quieren separarme de (Nombre)… primero son los hombres, ahora son las mujeres… sabía que debí haberme desecho de las mujeres también, ellas también están arruinando mi relación con (Nombre), ya le enseñare a todo el mundo y a (Nombre) incluido, que nadie, repito, absolutamente nadie puede separarme de (Nombre). Ella es mía.

Me dirigí al campo donde sabemos entrenar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y ahí les vi a todas que estaban entrenando en grupo grande, con (Nombre) en el centro de ese grupo, por suerte están todas las mocosas allí, así que no tendré que llamarlas una por una a mi oficina… Ojojojojo no tienen idea de que cosa les espera.

-¡A todas ustedes mocosas las quiero en mi oficina ahora, a excepción del soldado (Apellido)!- les grite con autoridad.

-¿Para qué nos quieres en tu oficina ENANO?- pregunto fastidiada la mocosa de Ackerman.

-Cuida tu lengua estúpida mocosa, se te hace acuerdo que la autoridad aquí soy yo, se los diré una vez que estemos allá, ahora muévanse grupo de pendejas.

Vi como todas paraban su entrenamiento y hacían un pequeño verinche, después me di la vuelta y me dirigí a donde mi oficina, pero de inmediato me detuve.

-Ah, y por cierto quiero que dejen aquí su equipo tridimensional, pobre de ustedes que llegue a ver a una con el quipo puesto- les dije y seguí mi destino, sonriendo al oír como se volvían a quejarse de nuevo.

***P.O.V de (Nombre)***

Pasaron varias horas desde que las chicas se fueron con Levi a su oficina y para el colmo ninguna había regresado, incluyendo el mismo capitán Levi. ¿Sera que Levi les hizo algo mal? No lo sé, pero eso me tiene tan inquieta… sobre todo asustada, hasta ahorita no he logrado encontrar a nadie, ni un solo soldado está en la base, el comandante Erwin no estaba en su oficina, ni la mayor Hanji en su laboratorio, el líder de escuadrón Mike y el resto de los soldados no tenía una sola idea de donde estaban… por Dios espero que enserio Levi no les haiga hecho daño.

Me dirigí a la oficina de Levi, estaba con mi equipo tridimensional puesto, solo por si acaso algo llegara al pasar… presentí un olor extraño… olía a sangre… sobre todo a muerte. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?... ¿Espera un minuto… que acaso eso de ahí…? ¿Acaso estoy viendo sangre…? Creo que mis ojos me estaban engañando, veía un charco enorme de sangre que salía de la oficina del capitán Levi, y de las otras habitaciones que estaban cerca. Entre en pánico y me acerque lentamente a examinar el área… ¡quede horrorizada cuando abrí las puertas! Todas las habitaciones estaban cubiertas de sangre, veía los cadáveres de los soldados, de mis superiores y de mis amigas… todos estaban cubiertos de sangre, estaban abiertos dejando ver todos sus órganos, algunos de ellos estaban sacados, otros estaban tirados allí, pero cortados en pedazos, también podía notar que había cadáveres que les faltaban cabezas, a otros brazos y piernas. Estaban tan asqueada y horrorizada que solo vomite y vomite, vacié mi estómago por completo, después caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar intensamente.

-¿Te gusta mi obra maestra, mi hermosa (Nombre)?- escuche una voz escalofriante.

Voltee a ver por detrás mío, ahí estaba parado el capitán Levi todo cubierto te sangre, tenía sangre en su cabello, ropa, rostro, en sus manos, y también todo su equipo tridimensional estaba rojo carmesí.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO LEVI! ¡LOS MATASTE A TODOS!- le grite.

-Oh (Nombre) esto lo hice por nosotros, por ti, ellos estaban interfiriendo con nuestra relación y solo querían llevarte lejos de mí- me dijo Levi con una sonrisa tan insana… estoy tan asustada de el en este momento. -Además te lo advertí, te dije que, si seguías mostrándome esa actitud, te iba hacer pagar el precio. Tú tienes la culpa de que todos estén muertos-.

-No… no … ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡TE ODIO TE ODIO!- Le grite ahora llorando con mucha más fuerza.

-Oh (Nombre) ya verás que algún día vas aprender a amarme y veras que tú y yo seremos tan felices juntos- me dijo el aun con esa mirada tan espantosa y empezó a acercarse.

-¡AELJATE DE MI MALDITO BASTARDO!- grite y use mi equipo tridimensional para pasar justo por encima de él, y me aleje corriendo.

-¿Así que mi (Nombre) desea jugar esta vez a las escondidas? Mmm muy bien, pero si logro encontrarte exigiré mi premio- le escuché decir y comenzó a contar hasta el diez.

¡Rayos! No me prepare bien para esto, mi equipo tridimensional no estaba con suficiente gas, lo cual no podía usarlo para escapar. Maldita sea me tengo que esconder antes de que este loco me encuentre. Corrí y corrí por el pasillo, hasta llegar al laboratorio de Hanji, abrí la puerta y la cerré con seguro. Miré en que parte podía encenderme y vi ahí un gran armario color chocolate, entre y cerré las puertas, me escondí entre las ropas que lo llenaban.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y escuche que unos pasos se acercaban lentamente, luego escuche que Levi pateaba la puerta tratando de abrirla. El ruido era cada vez más intenso… bam… bam… bam… BAM… BAM… ¡BAM! Con ese último bam, podía decir que la puerta ya no aguanto mas y se dejo caer. ¡Estoy perdida! ¡¿Por qué todas las cosas malas tienen que pasarme a mí?!

-Gatita, sé que estás ahí por aquí escondida, tienes una última oportunidad para mejorar las cosas- escuche esa voz tan enferma, acompañada de una risa malévola.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ LEVI! ¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!-

Mierda, no debí gritar… Las puertas del armario se abrieron y entonces….

-¡TE ENCONTRE!- exclamo el pelinegro, agarrando duro mi cabellera y tirándome fuera del armario, note que tenía un hacha en su otra mano.

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡OJALA TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!- volví a gritar.

-Jejejeje (Nombre) yo con gusto puedo abrirte la entrada al infierno para que te pudras con el resto de tus amigos. (Nombre)… ¡SI NO PUEDO TENERTE, NADIE MAS LO HARA! Grito y con el hacha empezó a darme varios golpes hasta que empecé a perder la consciencia.

Prefiero mil veces pudrirme en el infierno y amarte sádico enfermo.

* * *

**Bien (Nombre)-chan, te mato el hombre mas sexy del mundo! Que deseas decir al respecto?**

**Ataque a los Titanes pertence a Hajime Isayama**

**Tu eres de Levi aunque este sea tu asesino MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**


	9. Aliviando el dolor (Emo Levi x Reader)

**Hola hermosas criaturas del internet! Aqui les dejo el primer Emo!Levi! Ojala les guste! Esta es una peticion para Monse-Uchiha quien me pidio que hiciera un Levi punk, gotico o emo. Trate de hacer un punk, pero termino saliendo mas emo q punk! Ojala les guste!**

* * *

Como muchas personas saben, cada ser humano en el planeta merece nacer y crecer en un hogar donde hay amor y cariño. Los padres por obligación, tiene que asegurarse de dar a amor a sus niños, cuidar bien de ellos, ser el modelo parental que ellos puedan seguir, asistir a ellos cada vez que necesiten ayuda o en cualquier situación sea buena o mala. Un padre tiene la obligación de atender a las necesidades de sus hijos, asegurarse de que nada malo les pase, ellos tienen que asegurarse de que sus hijos tengan todas las cosas que ellos necesiten. Un hijo merece un hogar de amor, respeto y confianza. O al menos eso piensa la mayoría…

Levi Ackerman era un adolecente que creció en una casa en los barrios bajos, sin ese privilegio. Su madre era una prostituta, alguien que dedico la mayor parte de su vida vendiendo su cuerpo para ganar lo suficiente para poder comer, aunque sea un pan. Levi fue un accidente, el sentía que no debió nacer, pensaba que nació en el lugar y en el momento equivocado. Por lo menos ayudaba a su madre robando un poco de comida en las tiendas, a veces robaba medicina, su madre no estaba bien de salud y el dinero no alcanzaba para una visita médica. A los 8 años de edad, Levi perdió a su madre, quien murió por cáncer en los pulmones. Después de perder a su mama, fue a vivir con su tío Kenny, quien solo empeoro las cosas. Su tío lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, no le prestaba atención en absoluto. Le pagaba la comida y la escuela, pero eso no era suficiente para el pelinegro. Empezó a pasar más tiempo en las calles, se unió a una pandilla, quienes se dedicaban al tráfico de drogas. Busco empleo, se volvió mesero en un restaurant de comida italiana. Gano y ahorro lo suficiente para arrendar un departamento donde empezó a vivir a penas recién cumplió los 18 años. Levi aprendió a cerrar su corazón al mundo, no quería ser más un estorbo para nadie, no quería ser un error para nadie. Pero eso pronto cambiara…

Era otro día de escuela como cualquier otro, Levi se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol y con la mirada dirigida al piso. Él llegaba temprano de lo normal, casi todos los días era una rutina esperar una media a que empiecen las clases. Como el sufría de insomnio, no le molestaba en absoluto el tener que esperar el que comenzaran las clases y que el resto de mocosos llegue. Cuando los demás estudiantes llegan, siempre susurraban cosas en entre ellos, susurraban cosas falsas de Levi, entre ellas había muy pocas cosas que eran verdaderas. Todos lo miraban como un delincuente, un asesino, alguien que no debería estar ahí, alguien que debería estar caminando por las calles. Eso a Levi era lo que menos le importaba, solo le importaba que la gente se mantuviera alejado de él, tal cual como le gustaba.

Después de esperar media hora, al fin iniciaron las clases, estaba mirando por la ventana ignorando a los demás compañeros de su salón hasta que llegara su profesor de historia, Erwin Smith, o el "profesor cejotas" como la mayoría le decía. Las clases de historias le parecían tan aburridas que simplemente mataba el tiempo haciendo bosquejos en su cuaderno. La escuela no era su mayor prioridad ahora, solo asistía debido a que no encontraba otra cosa mejor que hacer que pudiera reemplazar sus horas de estudio, solo estaba decidido a sacar las calificaciones necesarias para poder aprobar los cursos. La puerta del salón se abre, y entra cejotas con toda su gloria y una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo.

-Muy buenos días profesor cejotas- le respondieron los demás.

-Clase el día de hoy nos va a acompañar una nueva estudiante de honor- dijo. –(Nombre) pasa por favor-.

Entro al salón una chica de aproximadamente unos (Tu edad) años. Tenía el cabello (Color de pelo) largo y lizo. Unos hermosos ojos (Color de ojos). Y una gentil sonrisa le acompañaba. Usaba el uniforme del colegio que era una camisa blanca de botones con una corbata café chocolate, también usaba una falda del mismo color de su corbata con una correa, llevaba puesta unas medias largar color blanco y zapatos café, tenía la chaqueta cerrada que era de color blanco, y en la parte superior derecha de esta, estaba el logo de la escuela que era las alas de la libertad.

-Quiero que conozcan a (Nombre y Apellido). Ella es una estudiante becada, viene de (Tu país), espero que sean buenos amigos con ella. (Nombre) bienvenida a la academia "La legión del reconocimiento"- dijo Erwin sonriéndote.

-Muchas gracias Erwin-sensei, sé que la voy a pasar muy bien aquí en la academia- le respondiste devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Me llamo (Nombre), espero que podamos ser buenos amigos y que me hagan pasar lo mejor aquí en la ciudad de Shiganshina.

-(Nombre) siéntate a lado de Levi que es el único que no tiene pareja. Levi levanta la mano para que te vea la señorita (Nombre)- dijo Erwin.

Levi dejo salir un gruñido en bajito mientras alzaba la mano sin apartar su mirada de la ventana. ¿Por qué Cejotas no podía entender que el detestaba estar cerca de la gente? Solo dejo salir un suspiro y de inmediato empezó hacer bosquejos en su cuaderno.

Tú te acercaste donde el, y tomaste asiento justo en la silla que estaba a su derecha. Te sonrojaste un poco al ver lo atractivo que era. Tenía el cabello negro y corto. Sus ojos eran grises y se veían bastante serios. Usaba el uniformé del colegio, aunque lucía un poco diferente. No usaba la chaqueta abana, tenía las mangas de la camisa blanca dobladas hasta llegar a sus codos, lo cual dejaba ver vendajes blancos, la corbata estaba floja, y en unos de los bolsillos de los pantalones colgaba una cadena delgada de plata, además usaba unos guantes negros que dejaban descubiertos las puntas de sus dedos. Parecía todo un rebelde, era el chico más atractivo que habías visto en la vida, siendo la estudiante tímida que eres, dejaste salir un pequeño "hola", cosa que hizo que el pelinegro te quedara viendo aburrido, a la vez molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocosa de mierda?- te pregunto.

-Hola me llamo (Nombre)…- murmuraste tratando de no sonrojarte mucho.

-Sí sé que te llamas (Nombre) mocosa, lo dijiste hace rato- te dijo torciéndote los ojos.

-Jajajaja, si lo siento…- dijiste en vos bajita frotándote la cabeza. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Levi Ackerman- te dijo regresando su atención en su cuaderno.

-Tienes lindo nombre…- murmuraste.

-Tch mocosa, hazme el puto favor de dejarme en paz- te dijo lanzándote una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Porque no me interesan hablar con mocosos estúpidos como tú- respondió enojándose cada vez más.

-Yo solo pensaba si tú y yo pudiéramos ser amigos…- respondiste con una pequeña sonrisa y con las mejillas rosadas.

-Escúchame bien mocosa que espero no tener que repetir lo que te voy a decir, pasar el tiempo con la gente no es lo mío, la gente me enferma por lo imbécil que es todos los días. Solo aléjate de mí, busca a alguien más a quien puedas molestar con tu patética existencia- dijo enojado Levi sacando audífonos con su celular, y puso música para no oírte más. A lo que se puso sus audífonos, pudiste notar que los vendajes de su brazo derecho le comenzaron a sangrar, al parecer el parecía no darse cuenta, sin embargo, a ti te dio curiosidad de que había ahí abajo.

A cabo de una hora y veinte minutos aproximadamente, sonó el timbre para el receso, todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas para ir de inmediato a la cafetería.

-Mierda…- escuchaste un murmullo, ahora si se dio cuenta de que le estaban sangrando los brazos.

El pelinegro rápidamente agarro su mochila en la cual casi no llevaba nada, y salió corriendo del salón. Tu trataste de seguirlo de cerca, pensabas que se iría a la enfermería, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso fue directo al gimnasio y se metió a los vestidores. Te avergonzó bastante la idea de atreverte a meterte en el vestidor de hombres, porque no estabas segura si estaba con gente o si estaba totalmente vacío. Ni fregando ibas a perder tu dignidad por el que alguien te encontrara espiando, lo cual agarraste un pantalón de calentador que estaba por ahí tirado en las bancas, y te los pusiste junto con tu hoodie verde militar. Ocultaste tu largo cabello debajo la capucha del hoodie y entraste para encontrarlo.

Te rompió el corazón cuando lo viste…

Viste los vendajes todos completamente rojo, luego lo viste a él y luego le viste los brazos. Tenía los dos brazos cubiertos de cicatrices viejas y de heridas, mejor dicho, cortaduras, estas cortaduras estaban muy profundas. Observando con mucha atención sus brazos, pudiste notar que también había escrito palabras, eran palabras que parecían insultarlo. Esas palabras eran: idiota, inútil, muerte y bueno para nada.

Tú, siendo la dulce chica que eras, hiciste por ti misma la promesa de apoyarlo, de hacerlo olvidar ese dolor. Sabías que esas cortadas eran un símbolo de que algo no andaba bien con él y que tuvo un pasado muy duro. Harías todo lo posible para liberar su corazón que el dolor ahora lo dominaba.

Pasaron los meses, fuiste de poco en poco construyendo la amistad con el pelinegro. Te sentabas con Levi todos los días en la cafetería, todos los trabajos en grupo o en pajeras siempre lo hacías junto a él, te uniste al club de arte para pasar más tiempo con él y hasta incluso, cuando podías, ibas a visitarlo en su trabajo. Siempre hacías una conversa amigable para distraerlo, para que Levi pudiera depositar por lo menos un poco de su confianza en ti, para lograr que se abra mas contigo. Levi de inmediato se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero no hizo nada al respecto. En cierta manera, eras la única que le alegraba el día. Empezó a darse cuenta que le divertías y disfrutaba del tiempo cuando estaba contigo. Se unió a la idea de empezar esa pequeña amistad contigo, te empezó a invitar a salir, se iban juntos al cine a ver películas de horror, te ayudaba en las cosas que no podías dibujar en el club de arte, te invitaba a veces a comer en el restaurante en donde trabajaba y caminaban juntos hacia la cafetería del colegio.

Una noche estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad después de haber ido al cine. Le estabas hablando de tus sueños y de tus metas una vez que se graduaran del colegio. Le decías que soñabas con recorrer todos los países del mundo junto con tu primo Armin y su medio hermano Eren. Te gustaba bastante la aventura y querías explorar todos los lugares increíbles que se encontraban en el mundo, estabas decidida en salir de tu país para aprender nuevas culturas, creencias e idiomas. Levi te escuchaba con mucha atención sobre todos los lugares a los que querías ir, las tradiciones que encontrabas curiosas y la comida que querías probar.

Notabas que con cada conversación que hacías con el pelinegro él no decía mucho, eso a ti no te importaba mucho. Levi era el tipo de personas que escuchaba todo lo que tenías que decir, nunca te imaginabas encontrar a alguien que escuchara tu manera en como pensabas en ciertas cosas, hasta incluso escuchabas sobre tus alocadas ideas.

-Sabes Levi, cuando vaya a Italia y vea la torre de pisa lo primero que pienso hacer es tomarme una selfie y fingir que me estor arrimando a la torre para decir que esta se inclina por mí.-

-Tch a los italianos les vas aparecer tan rara cuando te vean.-

-Jajajaja lo se, pero no me importa lo que opine las personas. Para mi esa torre se cae dedo a que alguien se arrimó, y como a la torre le pareció que esa persona era tan pesada que simplemente se está dejando caer.-

Levi dejo salir una risita bien bajita con esa idea, tú le sonreías dulcemente cuando esta con ese humor. Te alegraba de corazón verlo sonreír y solo te hacías la tonta para verlo sonreír más seguido.

De pronto un hombre que tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara, salió de las sombras y te agarro del pelo causando que gritaras, luego te dio la vuelta para que quedaras de espalda contra él, mientras que este sacaba una un cuchillo bien afilado y lo presionó contra tu cuello.

-¡Dame todo tu maldito dinero y los teléfonos de ambos o juro que tu novia le corto el cuello!- grito.

Levi se quedó un poco tieso con la escena que veían sus ojos. Le preocupaba que este imbécil te matara y sintió desesperación cuando vio tu cara de horror junto con las lágrimas que salían de tus ojos. Eras su prioridad ahora, y no iba a dejar que un hijo de puta se saliera con la suya.

-¿Tanto deseas los teléfonos?- le pregunto de manera desafiante.

-¡Solo dame de una vez los jodidos tele…!- dijo siendo interrumpido por un fuerte impacto a la cara.

Levi le había lanzado un ladrillo que estaba por ahí, y luego empezó a darle una buena golpiza. Cuando termino, se dirigió donde ti y te abrazo para quitarte el susto.

-Levi eso fue horrible, sino hubieras hecho nada, yo…-

-Shh, todo está bien ahora ya no hay nada de que temer.-

Después de haber reportado a la policía el intento de robo, los dos se fueron a tu casa y le convenciste de pasar la noche ahí porque se hizo muy de noche. Tus padres estaban fuera del país por viajes de negocios, así que no había problema de que te estuvieran regañando por traer a un hombre a la casa.

-Espérame en la sala Levi, voy hacer un sándwich para los dos- le dijiste dirigiéndote a la cocina.

-Está bien pero no tardes tanto mocosa que muero de hambre- te dijo Levi y tu solo te resite bajito.

Hasta que la comida estuviera preparada, Levi saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, saco uno y lo escendio solo para su propio placer. Luego de 5 minutos regresaste con dos sándwiches en ambas manos.

-Tienes tan mal habito de fumar, lo sabias- dijiste sentándote en el sillón a su lado.

-Sí, pero es un mal habito que no puedo dejar- te respondio soplando humo del tabaco en dirección opuesta para no molestarte.

-Pues seré yo la que te quite ese mal habito- le respondiste sacándole la lengua. -Ten el sándwich, espero que te guste.-

Levi te agradeció por la comida y los dos comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron el pelinegro se ofreció a lavar los platos, cosa que no se demoró mucho y después comenzaron a ver televisión.

-Levi…- llamaste.

-¿Si?-

-Aun me falta de agradecerte por salvarme la vida- dijiste viéndole a los ojos.

-Tch (Nombre) no es necesario que lo hagas- dijo Levi volteando a verte.

-Insisto, luego no me quedare tranquila por ser mala amiga y no haberte dado las gracias como es debido- dijiste agarrando sus manos y apretándolas.

-(Nombre) no es necesario que lo hagas, no hay nada con lo que me puedas agradecer.-

-Si hay algo con lo que te puedo pagar. Por favor déjame agradecerte.-

-Está bien, si tu insiste.-

Con eso, agarraste su brazo con delicadeza y comenzaste a besar suavemente encima de los vendajes y debajo de sus guantes. Levi al saber que sabía su secreto, retiro su brazo rápidamente.

-¡No las mires! ¡Son demasiado repugnantes! ¡¿Cómo carajos lo sabes?!- exclamo sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Solo lo note algún día. Por favor Levi, déjame ayudarte a olvidar el dolor. Se lo que se siente, solo haces más daño a las personas que se preocupan por ti, sobre todo a ti mismo, te estas destruyendo como persona- dijiste y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente de tus ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas? Ni si quieras sabes cómo es sentirte como un error, alguien que se supone que no debería haber nacido- dijo a Levi tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Levi, si se lo que se siente ser un error, yo también hacia estas cosas- dijiste y doblaste tus mangas de la camisa, revelando gran cantidad de cicatrices que apenas se notaban causando que Levi abriera un poco la boca por este secreto que le rebelabas.

-Levi, hace 6 años era víctima del bulling, todos decían que era fea y gorda. Me golpeaban todos los días, no tenías amigos en absoluto. Me sentía como un error, sentía que la vida me estaba dando la espalda y comencé hacerle lo mismo. Empecé a cortarme de la misma manera en como tú lo haces con el objetivo de acabar con mi sufrimiento diario. Luego me di cuenta que más daño me hacía a mí misma, solo causaba más dolor en lugar de sentir alivio. Mis padres casi le dan un ataque al corazón la noche en que trate de suicidarme. Me di cuenta que también lastimaba a los que en verdad se preocupaban por mí. ¡Levi enserio no lo hagas más! ¡Te lo ruego!- dijiste llorando incontroladamente.

El pelinegro dejo salir un suspiro y se quitó los guantes junto con las vendas, dejado rebelar esas heridas producidas por pensamientos horribles de su cabeza.

-(Nombre) hazlo de una vez…- murmuro.

Cerraste tus ojos, y procediste a continuar este tratamiento de amor y de consuelo. Tus labios besaban con gentileza todas las heridas eliminando el dolor almacenado en su corazón. Levi sintió que en lo más profundo de su corazón que el dolor y su sufrimiento se iban, tus dulces besos llenos de amor era lo mejor que había sentido sobre su piel, mucho mejor que estar abriendo su propia piel con ese objeto a filado. Una vez que terminaste con el brazo, procediste a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Levi sin poder contener más el amor que sentía por ti, unió sus labios con los tuyos llevándolos a una noche de puro amor.

Ahí en tu cálido hogar, Levi te hizo el amor liberándolo de todo el odio que sentía por sí mismo. Cada gemido que soltabas eran músicas para sus oídos. Su lenguaje corporal dio a entender que estaba siendo suave y trato a tu cuerpo con toda la mayor gentileza del mundo. Besos de amor fueron entregados solo para ti. Levi olvido su promesa de mantener su corazón cerrado al mundo, y te abrió un espacio ahí lo cual nunca te iba a dejar salir. Esa noche solo que Levi vio eras tú como su mundo y de la misma manera lo veías tu a él.

El amor puede trabajas de las maneras más extrañas se arrastra para arriba en nosotros cuando menos lo esperamos y toma toda su fuerza en nuestras vidas. Este cambia la manera en como actuamos y en como pensamos acerca del mundo. Después de que te volviste solo de él, diste más brillo a su vida, llenado con color ese mundo oscuro y negro que una vez Levi tenia. A pesar de que Levi no era el tipo romántico y seguía siendo el tipo rudo, el amor estaba presente y él se sentía mejor siempre cuando estabas a su lado. Ambos eran una pareja bastante unida, amándose uno al otro sin fin. Todo el dolor pareció desvanecerse de su mente, cada vez que sus labios dulces tocarían los suyos.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy! Ojala les haya gustado! **

**Levi pertence a Hajime Isayama.**

**Tu eres de Levi.**

**Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos**


	10. Familia Feliz (Yandere Levi x Reader)

**Un Yandere para marcefe99 en mi cuenta de Wattpad.**

* * *

Te encontrabas en una pradera muy amplia y verde, el cielo estaba completamente azul, el sol estaba presente con todo su esplendor, el viento soplaba apenas, se escuchaban a los pajaritos cantar; el día estaba perfecto. En esa pradera no estabas sola, te acompañaba un niño de 6 años aproximadamente, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises iguales a los Levi, pero era cariñoso y amable como su madre… tú eras su madre.

Hace 9 años atrás, solías ser una líder de escuadrón en la Legión del Reconocimiento. Eras muy hábil con el equipo tridimensional, eras muy inteligente y fuerte. Te consideraban como el segundo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad; eras alguien que tenía bastante respeto hacia el capitán Levi, seguías sus huellas, lo ayudabas en lo que podías, también le pediste que te entrene estrictamente. Querías ser tan fuerte como él. Cosa que lo lograste debido a que 1 año después de unirte, te habían ascendido a líder de escuadrón y eso era para ti el mayor honor que te han podido otorgar.

Después de tu ascenso, el pelinegro empezó actuar bastante raro contigo. Había ocasiones que él sonreía un poco cuando tú estabas a su lado, pero luego era bastante agresivo cuando pasabas el tiempo con tu escuadrón. No soportaba por nada en el mundo, verte con otras cadetes, ya sean hombres o mujeres. No soportaba que estuvieras tan ocupada como para pasar tiempo con él. Levi sentía que Erwin cometió el mayor error de haberte sacado de su escuadrón y haberte nombrado líder de escuadro. Levi sentía la necesidad de recuperarte, de hacer que aprendieras la lección de que tú eras solo de él y que por nada de este mundo podías dejarlo. Así que ideo un plan.

El día de la expedición para recuperar el muro María, te siguió de cercas pero a escondidas usando su equipo tridimensional. A tu escuadrón les toco estar en lo más profundo de ese bosque de árboles gigantes y en ese mismo instante estaba la Titán Hembra cerca de ustedes. Ya sabias de que este titán no era de los titanes normales sino de la categoría de los anormales porque creías que era un humano quien la controlaba, era demasiado inteligente a diferencia de los otros retardados que iban corriendo como "niñitas pequeñas". Tú y tu escuadrón solo cabalgaban lo más rápido que podían para lograr escapar, matarla no servía de nada por lo que podía cristalizar su piel. De repente el pelinegro te alcanza y te agarra firmemente de la cintura, y luego se dirigió a la rama de un árbol para luego tirarte bruscamente contra esta. Estabas bastante confundida y querías saber la razón de porque estaba actuando de esa forma, pero cuando se lo ibas a preguntar, este no te lo dejo porque te dio una bofetada bastante fuerte, lo suficiente como para dejar la marca de su mano en tu delicada mejilla. Después te empezó a gritar con bastante furia, te grita cosas como porque lo abandonaste, porque ya no pasas tiempo con él, porque lo cambiaste por tu escuadrón. Tú no tenías ni idea de que responderle, no tenías idea de que tu acenso lo haría perder la cabeza de esa forma y mucho menos de que Levi tenia sentimientos hacia ti. Después, sentiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro a tu alrededor.

Al despertarte tenías un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y solo querías pasarte la mano para masajearte a ver si se te iba el dolor, pero al rato de hacerlo no pudiste. Tus manos estaban esposadas de una cama al igual que tus tobillos. Luego te diste cuenta de que el lugar donde estabas definitivamente no era tu habitación. Sentiste una sensación de frio y miraste por debajo de ti, estabas completamente desnuda. Trataste zafarte, pero los grilletes eran tan apretados que solo te generaba mucho dolor con cada movimiento que realizabas. Al poco rato escuchaste que la puerta de abre, entro el capitán Levi sin su camisa dejándote ver todo su esculpido torso. Te enfureciste de inmediato cuando recordaste de como carajos habías terminado acá. Solo le gritaste y empezaste a mandarlo a la mierda, cosa que no le agrado para nada al pelinegro. Este volvió a darte una fuerte abofeteada y te violo de la manera mas brutal. Y eso siguió así durante casi 3 años, te convirtió en tu esclava sexual; te abuso de forma física, mental y sexual. Esto se volvió un infierno para ti, poco a poco te ibas quebrando hasta quedar como una muñeca que ya nada le importaba. Sin embargo, hubo una temporada que Levi se detuvo. Para ese tiempo te sentías mareada, vomitabas y se te antojaba comer un montón de cosas extrañas, luego te diste cuenta de que estabas embarazada… ibas a tener un hijo de él.

Levi te quito los grilletes y te empezó a tratar bien para que el bebe naciera sano, hasta llego a ponerse bastante cariñoso contigo, cosa que te asusto su cambio completo de actitud. Al nacer el bebe, Levi no estaba muy contento que digamos, este bebe se parecía demasiado a él, Levi quería que el bebe saliera igual a ti. Que tenga tus hermosos ojos al igual que tu cabello. Los años pasaron y este niño se parecía cada vez más a Levi, pero físicamente. Era igual a ti por su personalidad. Era muy dulce, se preocupada siempre por ti, siempre te apoyaba y te ayudaba en todo. Alex (así decidí nombrarlo, si no te agrada solo cámbiale el nombre) se convirtió en tu única razón de vivir, el chico te hacia tan feliz que poco a poco olvidabas lo miserable que eras al estar con Levi. Cuando el pelinegro se iba, tu jugabas con Alex, lo mimabas haciéndole todos sus postres favoritos (serían los tuyos en este caso) y te divertías pasar todo el tiempo con el pequeño pelinegro que, sin duda, no se parecía en nada a su padre.

Levi empezó a darse cuenta de esto y solo lo puso más furioso. Sentía de nuevo que este niño era otro problema al igual que los tontos integrantes de tu equipo. Se sentía amenazado con la idea de que este niño lo hacía para que le prestes más atención y que poco a poco te estaba robando.

-Mami, ¿Por qué papi me odia mucho? – te pregunto Alex viéndote con tristeza.

-Él no te odia Alex, tu padre simplemente no logra comprender lo especial que eres- le dijiste mientras le sonreíste con dulzura.

-¿Algún día él me va a querer?- te preguntó abrazándote.

-Amor, tu padre te quiere bastante, solo dale tiempo. Recuerda que él también es capitán del ejército y no puede pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros- dijiste tratando de sonar triste, pero te alegrabas de que el ejército lo mantenía bastante ocupado últimamente.

-Okay mami, te quiero mucho- te dijo sonriéndote.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Alex- dijiste y le hiciste cosquillas. -Vamos Alex, ya casi es hora del almuerzo-.

-¿Qué vas hacer de comer?- te preguntó.

-Hoy prepararé (tu comida favorita), tal como a ti te gusta- dijiste y te pusiste de pie.

-Yay, mi mami siempre me consiente con lo que me gusta- dijo Alex muy feliz y te cogió de la mano.

Se dirigieron a una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada (para que Levi pueda estar seguro de que nadie les pudiera encontrar), no se comparaba con lo que era el enorme cuartel de la Legión del Reconocimiento, pero era una cabaña bastante cómoda. Al entrar la cabaña, Alex se dirigió directamente a su habitación para jugar con sus juguetes mientras que tú hacías la comida. Al cabo de 20 minutos, escuchas una llave que abría la puerta y luego escuchaste que alguien la cerraba. Temblaste un poco por el miedo de que el otro pelinegro ya se encontraba antes de lo esperado, Levi te había dicho que iba a volver el día siguiente porqué él y Erwin se habían ido al muro Shina para discutir asuntos pendientes con el rey.

-(Nombre) ya llegue- dijo el pelinegro entrando a la cocina.

-Bienvenido a casa Levi- dijiste en voz bajita mirando a esos ojos grises que te causaban una gran temor.

-¿Me extrañaste?- te preguntó abrazándote desde tu cintura.

-Si, te extrañe mucho Levi- le respondiste devolviéndole el abrazo. No era como que tú eras cariñosa y amorosa con él, eras forzada para que Levi no te hiciera daño y mucho menos que se atreviera hacerle daño a tu hijo.

-Yo igual te extrañe mucho, estuve pensando en ti todo el tiempo- te dijo y comenzó a besar tu cuello, sacándote pequeños gemidos.

-Levi, puedes dejar eso para después. La comida ya está lista- dijiste apartandote del pelinegro y gritaste a Alex para que baje a comer.

Serviste la comida en tres platos y los llevaste a la mesa, donde Levi y Alex te estaban esperando para comenzar a comer. Te sentaste a la derecha de Levi y Alex estaba sentado al frente tuyo. Había un silencio incómodo en la habitación, Levi estaba mirándote fijamente mientras comía, tú estabas con la mirada clavada en el plato y no te atrevías a decir nada de nada, Alex comía calladito pero notaba la tensión entre ustedes dos por lo cuál decidió hablar.

-Papá, ¿qué tal te fue en tu viaje al muro Shina?-.

-Tch de lo peor. Erwin desea realizar otra expedición para volver a intentar retomar el muro Maria-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará para que logren acabar con todos esos titanes?-

-No lo sé mocoso. Pero según el comandante no fallaremos en esta expedición, pero lo dudo-.

-¿Se van a demorar más que la última vez?- te atreviste a preguntar.

-¿Para qué quiere saberlo?- te preguntó irritado.

-Por preguntar- dijiste simplemente.

-No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo nos llevara esta expedición. Aunque preferiría estar en casa lo más temprano posible- te dijo y luego te sonrió causándote un escalofrío. -Así puedo pasar el tiempo con mi hermosa familia, sobretodo con mi hermosa esposa-.

-Yo también ya deseo que vengas pronto- mentiste con una sonrisa falsa.

-Mami ya acabé de comer- dijo Alex llevando su plato a la cocina. -Puedes venir a jugar conmigo una vez que acabes de comer-.

-Si, ya iré a jugar contigo mi pequeño Alex. Antes de que te vayas limpia tu plato- le dijiste y seguiste comiendo.

-(Nombre) lo estás consintiéndolo demasiado- dijo Levi una vez que vio a Alex entrar nuevamente en la cocina.

-Es mi hijo Levi, lo adoro demasiado- respondiste entre dientes.

-(Nombre) te hago acuerdo que soy tu esposo y que también vivo aquí. También tienes que preocuparte por mí. Pasas más tiempo con ese mocoso que conmigo- dijo Levi levantándose y golpeando la mesa.

-Levi por favor cálmate- dijiste asustada.

-¡No me voy a calmar mocosa de mierda! ¡Estoy harto de que solo le prestes atención a tu hijo, yo también existo! ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a castigar?- te gritó agarrando tu cuello y llevándote contra la pared.

-¡Pa-pa-raa…!-

-¡No pienso parar, tú me vas a escuchar!- volvió a gritar. -Desde ahora en adelante quiero, no, te ordeno que pases más tiempo conmigo al menos de que quieras un castigo!- dijo el pelinegro besándote con violencia queriendo dominar toda tu boca.

-Ven, voy a divertirme contigo- dijo Levi llevándote en su hombro a la habitación que compartían y no se supo nada de ustedes dos el resto del día.

***Horas más tarde***

Te encontrabas acostada en tu cama con Levi y sus brazos alrededor tuyo. Tenías un dolor insoportable por todo el cuerpo y sobre todo en tus "regiones de allá abajo". Si, Levi volvió a tener sexo contigo brutalmente, inclusive te llego a sangrar durante el acto. Te sentaste en la cama, intentando no despertarlo con tus gemidos de dolor que no podías contenerlos. Ya estabas cansada de soportar los maltratos de este hombre, no querías vivir a su lado ni un solo maldito segundo más. Intentaste ponerte de pie y te colocaste tu ropa con muchísimo cuidado. Después en una pequeña maleta empacaste algo de ropa junto con cosas de alto valor y dinero que tenías guardado por cualquier situación. Luego fuiste a la habitación de Alex y guardaste sus cosas en una maleta pequeña igual que la tuya. Al terminar fuiste a fuera de la cabaña y arrancaste un arbusto que estaba cerca de ahí. En ese huequito esta el baúl donde estaba guardado tu equipo tridimensional; cuándo fuiste traída a este lugar por las malas, Levi lo primero que hizo fue quitarte el equipo tridimensional para que no pudieras escapar, sin embargo al nacer Alex lograste descubrir en donde escondió tu equipo y lo escondiste en otro lugar para luego reportarlo como robado, cosa que no le importo para nada al pelinegro. Te colocaste tu equipo tridimensional y te aseguraste le quede gas suficiente. Después te fuiste nuevamente a la habitación de Alex y lo despertaste suavemente.

-Alex, cariño, es hora de irnos- le dijiste acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa ma?- murmuró Alex con un bostezo.

-Amor, tu papa y yo estamos peleados, por el bien de los dos, es mejor permanecer separados por un largo tiempo- le dijiste y lo amarcaste para envolverlo en una cobija por lo que era de noche y fueron fuera.

-Alex voy a pedir que te quedes despierto por un rato. Ayúdame cargando estas dos maletas- le dijiste dándole las maletas y lo volviste a cargar pero esta vez en tu espalda. -Y quiero que enrolles tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y te apegues a mi. Por nada del mundo te vayas a soltar-.

-Si mami, pero, ¿a dónde vamos?- te murmuró el pequeño que no daba más con el sueño.

-A un lugar mas allá de los muros- dijiste.

-¿Mas allá de los muros? Pero mami esa es tierra de titanes- dijo Alex.

-No te preocupes por eso, conozco un lugar donde nadie nos pueda molestar- dijiste y se fueron volando por los árboles.

-Woah, mami , ¿qué es eso que llevas puesto?- preguntó Alex bastante sorprendido.

-Esto es un equipo tridimensional que usan el ejército para pelear contra los titanes- respondiste.

-¡¿Estuviste en el ejército?!- dijo Alex.

-Así es. Yo solía ser una líder de escuadrón y era el segundo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad- dijiste.

-¿Porqué ya no estas mas en el ejército?- preguntó Alex.

-Conocí a tu padre y las cosas cambiaron de rumbo- dijiste. -Tu padre era muy diferente cuando lo conocí, era un hombre muy fuerte y valiente. Lo admiraba bastante y le tenía mucho respeto. Fue gracias a él que logre llegar a la posición que estaba en el ejercito. Tiempo después se enamoró de mi, nos casamos y decidimos empezar a vivir en esa pequeña cabaña para poder hacer nuestra familia y ser felices- dijiste mintiendo al final.

-Ah, cuándo sea mayor quiero ser un soldado igual que fuerte como tú- dijo Alex muy feliz.

-Querido Alex ser soldado no es tan fácil como piensas, hay que entrenar muy duró, pero descuida, yo te enseñaré todo lo que se cuando crezcas- dijiste mientras te acercabas al final del bosque.

-¿Se puede saber a donde carajos van ustedes dos?- escucharon ambos la voz de Levi.

Volteaste a ver y ahí estaba parado él sobre la rama de un árbol mientras te miraba con iras, sobretodo a tu hijo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero quien lo diría, mi amada esposa esta tratando de escapar-.

-Vete de aquí Levi. Por una vez déjame tranquila-.

-¿Porqué haría eso? Eres mi mujer y se supone que nunca deber dejar mi lado-.

-¡Ni que tu mujer ni que chuchas! ¡Yo nunca quise vivir la maldita vida que tengo ahora! ¡Lo único que quería era liberar a la humanidad de los titanes! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Lo único bueno que me a pasado fuera de este sufrimiento es el nacimiento de Alex- le dijiste furiosa.

-¡Solo piensas en ese enano de mierda! ¡Ya te lo he dicho (Nombre), tú me perteneces solo a mi! ¡Maldita sea nunca debí dejar que ese mocoso naciera!- te gritó furioso.

-Fíjate que él es mi hijo y puede tener todo mi amor, es el único que ha logrado hacerme feliz después de todos los abusos a los que me sometiste- dijiste confesandole toda la verdad delante de Alex. El pobre pequeño no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡No tendrías la vida tan miserable si hubieras rechazado el puesto de líder de escuadrón! ¡Ese maldito de Erwin también tuvo la culpa al intentar separarte de mí!- dijo Levi.

-¡No me arrepiento de nada, de haberlo rechazado nunca hubiera nacido mi única felicidad!- dijiste. -¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Te odio!-.

-Tch, bien que así sea. Primero voy a deshacerme de lo que estorba y así aprenderás a amarme- dijo Levi sacando las espadas de su equipo y se dirigió hacia ti.

Lo esquivaste y dejaste a Alex en una rama de un árbol y empezaste una lucha a muerte con Levi. No ibas a permitir que este desgraciado mate a tu hijo, a tu única felicidad y razón de vivir. Se empezaron a pelear con las espadas, acompañados de unos cuantas patadas, Levi te llevaba ventaja ya que él te enseño a pelear y sabía perfectamente bien tus movimientos. Te pateo fuertemente en el estómago enviándote al mismo árbol donde estaba Alex. Agarraste tu estómago por el dolor y empezaste a toser sangre. Después viste que Levi se dirigía a Alex, listo para apuñalarlo. Te dio tiempo de reaccionar le cortaste ambos brazos. Levi dejo salir un fuerte grito que no duró por mucho ya que le terminaste cortándole la cabeza. Alex comenzó a llorar fuertemente por todos los horrores que Levi te había hecho y ya sabia la razón de porque este nunca le quiso como a su hijo. Tú también lloraste con Alex en los brazos y le dijiste que ya nada de esas cosas volverán a pasar. Una vez que se calmaron los dos, se fueron a vivir más allá de los muros dónde nadie más podría arrebatarles la felicidad.


	11. Ya no voy actualizar mas en Fanfiction

Hola me he dado cuenta que aqui no recibo tanto publico como me lo esperaba, asique oficialmente ya no voy a seguir actuatizando mas aqui en fanfiction.

No voy a borrar las historias. y nada por el estilo, pero si quieren seguir leyendo las historias, ahora me buscan en Wattpad como Blackheart1454.

Esta cuenta ahora unicamente la voy a usar para leer fanfics y si alguno de ustedes desean seguirme escribiendo.

Bye!


End file.
